


Two Halves of a Link

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Spanking, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Everything blurs and turns incredibly heady on skin contact but Sho and Jun are most connected when they hold hands. Even so, they will need to work this relationship, meeting each other halfway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2015 je_fqfest for the prompt: _Telepathy. A and B are only connected psychologically when they're touching. After discovering this, things escalate quickly._
> 
> At the end of the day, this fic turned into a Soul mate slash Office AU, I’m not even sorry. [Beyonce’s Love on Top](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob7vObnFUJc) had been on constant loop when I raced to the finish, hence the quotes. Thank you M, my cheerleader for constantly sending Disco Star-sama vibe all the way, and L, my beta for being so wonderful. Also, I’ve been wanting to write telepathy fic for a while, so whoever you are, thank you for listing this amazing prompt ♥.

"And here comes Matsumoto Jun-san, our new Head of Design Department.”

Sho nods at Tanaka’s small voice behind him, recalling his own personal note to congratulate Matsumoto for a successful deal for one of their important foreign accounts, and extends his hand to meet Matsumoto’s with a polite smile.

The moment they clasp their hands together everything blurs and turns incredibly heady. All sounds and sight from the atrium filled with the top managers of the company disappear in an instant, leaving Sho and the man in front of him inside a silent warm and soothing space.

Sho blinks at the unfamiliar sensation crawling on his spine, clenching on Matsumoto’s hand even tighter, and finds his vision solely focused on the sharp eyes and wet lips in front of him. There’s a lusty buzz in his ears causing him to inhale a sharp deep breath, feeling spikes of smooth sparks of arousal inside his head.

Sho can hear a gentle voice in his head: _Oh._

His first instinct is to step back, letting go their joined hands that are now shimmering with soft threads of blue light, but Sho finds himself responding. _Oh?_

The voice in his head continues; the pleasant buzz of it feels like a comforting balm on the back of his head. _Well, Sakurai-san. I wouldn’t have thought in a million years that I’d be sharing a Link with you._

_Pardon?_

The man in front of him, Matsumoto Jun, Sho reminds himself, is smiling now. _I believe we are now Linked, Sakurai Sho-san. I’ll find you later. I’ll find you and we’re going to talk about this. I’ll find you._

Sho wants to reason this out—time , he will need time, but he can’t find his words and when he does, it reverberates in his head. _Matsumoto-san. I really don’t think—_

 _You really don’t need to think. It’s a Link. Our Link. All we need is to feel_.

Sho feels himself frowning. _What do you mean, link? And our Link? Since when do we have— What— I don’t quite follow you_.

_There’s nothing you can do but embrace it; we’re in this together now._

_What?_ Sho expects an answer but he gets nothing, and feels the tight grasp on his hand loosen. He is finally able to take a deep breath and pull his hand slowly back to his side, rubbing his now wet palm on his trousers.

In front of him, he finds Matsumoto staring intently at him with ragged breaths. They stare at each other for few more seconds, before sound and sight from the ballroom return to Sho’s senses.

Sho swallows hard, feeling a little bit light-headed, and finds the similar grimace he felt across his face on Matsumoto’s expression. He can also see a trace of sweat slowly descend on Matsumoto’s smooth temple. He shivers and has to exercise all of his self-control to nod smoothly at the man before focusing on the next man in line. Matsumoto closes his eyes for a split second, before he steps to the side of the stage and withdraws from the spotlight.

Sho makes note to himself that he should immediately do some research on what this Link Matsumoto is so excited about and carries on with his duty.

|||

Sho doesn’t know how he does it but he survives the last hour of the luncheon without a glitch. He dutifully greets the people he was supposed to greet, express his personal gratitude to people who have poured their heart and soul into their company latest successful projects, with his polite smile covering his racing heart.

By the time Tanaka informs him that he needs to make his final speech before retreating, Sho forces himself to focus on giving a very short closing address. Afterward he is out of the luncheon conference, heading straight to the elevator, restlessly going a few floors up, and he enters his office in 2 minutes flat.

Only to find Matsumoto standing in front of his desk, with his hands in his trousers’ pocket, looking out the window, waiting for him.

Sho stops short by the door, letting out an audible sigh. He’s been thinking of cancelling his afternoon appointments, burrowing in his office and doing a thorough run on this Link stuff. But now that Matsumoto is here, they might put an end to this ridiculous Linking nonsense, once and for all. He still, however, feels the lingering sensation on the back of his neck. He hasn’t as much as recovered from the experience in the atrium, hands still damp with sweat, but he pushes on.

He closes the door behind him, taking his time to walk to his desk before he stands behind it as his last attempt to gain control of the situation. His tone is brisk and all business. “How did you get in?”

“Your secretary let me in,” Matsumoto says with a voice that is no different then what Sho had heard in his head back at the atrium, but now that he’s speaking out loud, there’s no pleasant echo that goes with it inside Sho’s head.

“I didn’t expect it to be this easy, but I told him I have to talk to you immediately,” Matsumoto continues, “And he took one long scary look at me before telling me to wait inside. I would be happy to make an appointment, but now that we’re here, it’s better now than later.”

Sho doubts that it’s truly better now than later. If he were given a choice, he’d want a proper time for him to be fully prepped for this conversation, adequate amount of time until he could form coherent and reasonable thoughts before he meeting this man again. But Matsumoto also has a point: they are here now.

“So, we’re here now,” Sho says. “What do you want from me?”

Matsumoto stares back at Sho with a strange expression before he answers. “What do you think I want?”

Sho is sure he has the answer to that question on the tip of his tongue—a significant raise, for example, because who would want more money by getting into the CEO’s pants and accelerating fast to reach a better position in the company—but he could only blink at the reverse question.

“Or do we need to shake hands again?” Matsumoto asks, with a smirk this time.

He can see the man clearly now that there’s distance and no blue light. Matsumoto certainly doesn’t look like someone running a scheme, a fraud, or the like—all suave and lanky in his dark blue suit. And he’s working in the company, which means Sho could easily track him and run a thorough background check. However, his eyes convey honesty the most, Sho realizes, because Matsumoto, with his clear and sharp eyes, is so solely focused on Sho right now, it’s as if he’s everything the man cares about at this moment.

Sho tries again. “Why are you so damn calm about all this?”

“About all what?”

“This!” Sho raises his voice, and already hating himself for losing control. “What is this, really? We’ve just met— what—, no less than 20 minutes ago. And now you’re here in my office— my supposed-to-be impenetrable office— which reminds me that I need to write up Ohno for letting you in here without my approval. And could you just please answer my question _not_ with another question?”

Matsumoto merely raises his eyebrows at the sudden outburst and says nothing for a moment. And in that moment, Sho thinks that he finally scares Matsumoto and the man would leave his office and the blue light thing, whatever that was, will be forgotten and he could get back to work.

Matsumoto then sighs, running his hand through his hair in a first display of confusion. “We need our hands then.”

“What?”

Matsumoto walks to the side of Sho’s desk, stopping just in line with the center of the table, and turns to Sho. “I can answer some of your questions, but we need to hold hands again.”

“Why?”

“Because that was the reason this happened.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to ask. What’s ‘this’?”

“Come here,” Matsumoto says, his left hand stretched in front of him. “Hold my hand and I’ll tell you what I know.”

Sho narrows his eyes. “Hold your hand?”

“While shaking hands initiated this, this time, I think, we need to hold hands,” Matsumoto says. “That’s how this works.”

Sho almost says ‘How what works?’ but he stops himself. He takes slow steps to Matsumoto, stopping two steps in front of the man, giving himself some reasonable distance. “And if it doesn’t work?”

“Then it doesn’t work. We shall see,” Matsumoto answers lightly now that Sho has shown some cooperation, his palm up in an open offer. “Ready when you are.”

Sho hesitates as he stares at Matsumoto’s palm. In anticipation, he feels his hand go sweaty again. There are so many reasons to refuse Matsumoto’s offer, but he remembers the buzz and sparks he felt in the Atrium and that cancels his doubt for the moment. He extends his hand slowly, still staring down at Matsumoto’s outstretched hand, before the tip of his middle finger touches Matsumoto’s. Blue light appears from thin air, wrapping their linked middle fingers faintly.

Sho looks up, eyes wide, to find Matsumoto smiling widely at him.

“This works fine it seems,” Matsumoto says. “Now, try holding my hand.”

Sho doesn’t want to break the blue thread for some reason. He turns his attention back to his hand, slowly slides his palm above Matsumoto’s, pausing to look up and find Matsumoto’s watching his every slow moves with a smile, before he takes the leap and, finally, clasps Matsumoto’s hand.

Everything blurs and turns incredibly heady once again. This time Matsumoto holds his hand tightly. Sho notices the soft blue light begins to move around their silent and warm shared Link space.

_Oh?_

Matsumoto chuckles and the sound echoes in Sho’s head pleasantly. But the sound is nothing compares to the shivers he’s experiencing when Matsumoto starts speaking. _Here’s your answer, Sakurai-san._

_What?_

Matsumoto laughs and Sho feels the most pleasant sensation starting from his palm all through his nape, when the wave sweeps over him.

 _Your first question. What do I want from you?_ Matsumoto squeezes their joining hand, flashing a small smile. _I want this from you_.

Sho looks down again to their joined hands, his heart starting to race, and sees that the blue light threads are no longer wrapping their arms, but have bound them completely. A sliver of fear passes the back of Sho’s mind, but he takes no heed of it, not when Matsumoto still looks straight at him with those warm eyes of his; not when Matsumoto has just said that he wants this from Sho.

_Link is meant to be. I’ve only heard stories, but experiencing it is definitely a different story._

A certain phrase rings an alarm in Sho’s mind and the fear comes back to the surface. _What do you mean meant to be?_

_You feel those goose bumps on the back of you neck, don't’ you? Or the tingles running on the small of your back? Or that your knees are about to give up on you?_

What Sho could really feel at the moment is that he’s sweating and slightly aroused. That much he knows. Now that Matsumoto has mentioned it, the tingles on the small of his back intensifies, shaking his knees and making him sway lightly on his feet.

But Sho still has questions, lots of questions.

_This, this Link, is this really happening? Because I don’t think that I want it to happen. I want everything just as the way it is. I don’t want this weird blue thing between us. I don’t want—_

_Me?_ Matsumoto presses his lips with a slight frown.

Sho is regretting whatever he says in his head, in their Link. Without filter, he finds it’s almost impossible to come up with a polite and well-thought response. _That’s not what I said_.

 _You haven’t said it, but I am in your head, as much as you are in mine, and I can easily fill in the pause_.

 _That’s not— That’s just not— I don’t know what’s happening here. And I couldn’t make any sense of this, of all this_. In his struggle to elaborate his raw thoughts, Sho clutches Matsumoto's hand harder, causing some golden sparks alight around them.

 _Sakurai-san_. Matsumoto’s tone is gentle and calm. _You don’t have to make sense of anything. It already happened, and we only need to work with it_.

 _That’s the most irrational thing I’ve ever heard_. Sho can feel his irritation bounce back a split second after he releases it. _And I really hate you for being so calm about all this_.

 _Link is not something that one can resist. We need to let it happen._ Matsumoto only smiles. _Why don’t you step forward and try to rationalize this?_

When Sho doesn’t make a move, Matsumoto tugs their joined hands, so they both take a step forward. When Matsumoto stands just inches from him, their bodies lined up close, Sho forces himself to stand firm-- not leaning back, no-- because that will signify defeat. Sho can see the sweat on Matsumoto’s forehead, light trembling on those lips, and feel his slightly ragged breath. He holds his chin high, staring straight into Matsumoto’s face with a racing heart.

Now what?

Matsumoto hears that, and he breathes in Sho’s face, eyes fixed on Sho’s lips. _We can explore everything later when we have time and privacy, but I’ll be straightforward and say that I’ve been wanting to kiss you_. Matsumoto’s other hand reaches up to touch Sho’s cheek.

Sho lets out the soft moan he’s been holding back, his eyes flutter close. _Your hand is—_

_—touching your face?_

Sho loses his breath for a moment, as Matsumoto’s hand slowly caresses his cheek before stopping just under his jaw. Sensation starts to spread over his face, heating up his already warm face, making his breath even shorter.

 _You’re not the only one affected by this, you know_.

Sho feels Matsumoto’s ragged breath on his cheek, incredibly close, their lips just millimeters away from each other. Sho wets his lips in anticipation, expecting Matsumoto to begin the kiss already but nothing happens for a long minute.

He opens his eyes to find Matsumoto’s eyes filling his vision, and a whisper caresses his fevered mind. _Is this okay?_

Sho has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. A vague warning rings far and distant somewhere in his mind: this is completely weird and irrational. Even if it’s not hard to admit—to himself, in this enclosed blue proximity—that he wonders what it is going to feel like to kiss Matsumoto when shudders run deliciously through his body when they merely touch, what would happen when they kiss, or fuck.

The thought is intoxicating, causing Sho’s heart to thump wildly, stomach clenching with anticipation. Sho believes attraction comes slowly and deliberately. Link is something he has never taken interest in his world, lust in its most pure and bare form is not something he would indulge.

But Matsumoto offers just that, if he counts the blue light and sensation as bonus; it doesn’t seem like a bad deal. So what if they are kissing, so what if it happens in a broad daylight on his unlocked office, so what if they are feeling good. Excuses rapidly fly off his mind, shoved into the back of his mind, leaving all reasons outside the door; he’d have to agonize later.

With a sigh, Sho closes their distance, leaving the indiscernible breadth between them. He realizes that he clenches his left hand tightly the whole time. He slowly opens it before reaching into Matsumoto’s suit jacket and wraps his arm around the waist.

Sho hears the sharp intake of breath and, a split second later, a light and quick touch of soft lips on his.

_You have to say it._

Sho tunes out of his ‘why’, ‘what’, and ‘this is not happening’ comments in his mind. His body is telling him to get the fuck on, his brain is reluctantly catching up, two steps behind everything, and, in the end, it’s his mouth that whispers, “Yes.”

Matsumoto leans in and kisses him, fierce and demanding. Sho is suddenly drowned in heightened sensation of the fingers in his hair, holding him in place, of the lips firmly brushing his, of the tongue pressing into his mouth, of Matsumoto’s body heat radiating around him, of Matsumoto’s moving their joined hands to rub his side up and down slowly. Sho’s entire body is tingling, but something is missing, something is lacking. He needs more and Matsumoto hums against his mouth, equally searching for more.

Then Sho feels a warm palm slide down to his navel. Sho moans softly, hoping it will continue moving further down, partially hating his expensive suit for his stomach skin from the touch of that palm, and Matsumoto grips his hand tighter.

_Really?_

Sho whispers a ‘yes’ on his mind, but in case his point is not delivered properly, he moves his left hand down to find Matsumoto’s ass and stroke it eagerly.

A voice echoes in Sho’s head. _Oh. Now you’ve done it._ And then Matsumoto’s hand slips into Sho’s pants. Surprise catches him and Sho moans into the kiss. If everything was warm all around him, now he’s body is running hot and ready. He gasps, pressing closer against each Matsumoto, giving blatant permission, demanding.

_Don’t let go._

He wants to ask why but then Matsumoto breaks the kiss and Sho has to lean forward to keep himself straight. He’s hot all over, especially now that he’s losing Matsumoto lips. One moment later, teeth scrape along Sho’s earlobe, and all the questions are forgotten. He finds Matsumoto gives a similar reaction when he latches his wet lips on Matsumoto's neck, and continue to enjoy every gasp he could pull out from this man. But when Matsumoto’s hand wraps tight on his hanging right hand, he finds Matsumoto’s left palm cupping the front of his trousers.

_Wanna?_

No one, absolutely no one in Sho’s opinion, should fall for such a cheap and cheesy line but he is beyond caring, especially when the press of Matsumoto’s palm against the front of his pants is sending friction to his hot and now fully hard dick, so much more than anything he could bear. Sho does the only thing he could think of: he whispers right in Matsumoto’s ear, “Please. Just. Fuck.”

 _Loud._ Matsumoto’s mouth travels back to Sho’s, silencing him with wet kisses.

Sho swallows hard, and gasps again when Matsumoto’s mouth leaves his. _What? What are you doing?_

All Sho can see is Matsumoto’s wide smile when he slowly descends to get down on his knees. His head goes blank, because the fuck is this really happening.

 _This is happening._ Matsumoto settles on his knees. _Just don’t let go and scream all you want, but do it in your head. This is your office after all._

_Oh. Fuck._

_Well, not as good as one. But this will tide us over until next time._

Sho is at a loss of words when Matsumoto begins to unzip his fly. Panic begins to creep over him: they are in his office, Ohno is probably outside, just a wall away, working on the brief for this afternoon meeting, and this man, this Matsumoto, this man he has just met not more than an hour ago is going down on him like he has every right to do so.

His pants go down to his ankles, and Sho holds his breath for whatever comes next. Matsumoto crawls nearer, now that Sho’s pants are down, his face is in front of Sho’s briefs, tugging them down eagerly.

Sho’s erection springs free and he doesn’t even have time to gasp when Matsumoto leans forward to kiss his navel with his open mouth. The kisses travel down to the tip of his standing erection, causing him to lose his breath again. His hand grips Matsumoto’s tighter while the other cups Matsumoto’s face.

He finds himself asking. _Are you sure?_

He gets a slow movement and a clear view of Matsumoto’s tongue slowly lapping his own lips before licking the head of his dick. _Absolutely._

_Fuck._

Between the ringing thunder in his head and behind his lids, Sho faintly hears a nervous chuckle in his head—it could be his or Matsumoto’s, all the same. Matsumoto takes his time to lick Sho’s dick, like he has all the time in the world, like they are not expected somewhere else in the office, like he’s enjoying it; what Sho can do to deny that.

_Matsumoto—_

The licks gradually slow and Sho finds Matsumoto lazily kissing his thighs instead of starting with putting his cock into that wet and warm mouth.

_One more thing._

_What?_

_It’s Jun_.

_What?_

_My name is Jun_.

Sho could only blink at the information. Who cares at this point?

 _I do._ Jun drops another kiss. _We don’t have all day here. Do you want my mouth or not?_

What the hell, Sho breathes and tangles his free hand on Jun’s hair. He focuses on their bond and says. _Jun._

Apparently that’s all it takes, because the next second, Jun opens his mouth wide and starts to swallow Sho’s cock painstakingly slow, feeling the ridges and giving himself a full taste.

It has been a very long time since Sho indulged in sex, and Jun seems to know how to lick, to suck, to swallow just the way Sho likes it. With his hand tightly tangled in Jun’s hair, Sho hangs onto the dizzy sensation and rides the wave of spark of pleasure. A flash of thought comes to his mind; he has been so selfish, having Jun on his knees sucking him, pleasuring him, while he gives nothing to the man.

And Jun chooses that exact moment to suck harder, slipping the head of Sho’s cock into his throat, sending Sho gasping, sobbing out a breath, and reaching his climax. He clutches Jun’s hair tighter, hips moving as Jun waits for him to finish completely. _Fuck._

Jun squeezes their joined hands before he rises to kiss Sho on the mouth, bringing his swollen lips to meet Sho’s, amplifying their Link. His eyes meet Sho’s evenly. _If we have more time, I’d ask for more. But for now, could you just touch me?_

He’d give Jun anything, especially after that dizzying orgasm; Sho follows Jun’s guide to move their joined hands to Jun’s clothed crotch, shifting his grip and pressing his palm onto the noticeable warm bulge. _Like this?_

Jun groans in response and begins to grind forward onto the palm, sliding Sho’s hands up and down, seeking for the perfect amount of friction. Sho watches with fascination as Jun closes his eyes, sucks in a sharp breath, surrendering to the sensation, and comes inside his pants.

For a few moments after that, they stand close, simply holding each other as they try to recover. Sho lets Jun nuzzle his neck as he tries to gain back the control of his breathing, closing his eyes feeling Jun’s weight leaning against him. Slowly, sense comes back to them: the spacious office, the smell of sex and sweat lingering in the air.

Realization hits Sho, that their joined hands are still linked snugly on his hips, that he hasn’t been thinking about the aftermath, that this is definitely not in his plan for the day. He begins to remember that he wasn’t able to form a complete sentence since the first time they met, or touched, or whatever this Link thing they would need to settle soon. He just wants to get on a steady ground and get a hold of this situation; time to think, yes, that’s what he needs the most.

A voice rings in his head. _Okay._

Of course, they are still linked, Sho starts; Jun can hear him. _I didn’t mean—_

 _You need time and I understand._ Jun takes a step back, but still keeps their hands linked. _Was it okay for you?_

Sho doesn’t expect the question at all. _Ah. Yes._ He wonders if he should at least say thank you to Jun—for one of the best orgasms he had ever had—or it would be downright rude to do so.

 _I’ll take that as a compliment._ Jun smiles warmly, his lips are swollen, and Sho wants to kiss them again. _Although you forgetting to put your pants back is already enough for one._

Mortified, Sho looks down to see he’s still have his pants and boxers at his ankle. He hastily releases his grip on Jun’s hand, turning around and quickly fixing himself back to the presentable state. His action gives Jun a clear view of his ass, but he doesn’t care much about that now.

When he turns back to face Jun, the man has already fixed his tie. The only telltale signs of their activity are the ruffled hair and wet spots on the front of Jun’s pants, but one would need to look closer. Sho is quite sure Jun can pull off the serious expression, at least until he can get out of his suit.

“Sho—“

Sho visibly flinches at his given name being spoken so lightly, even if he likes the sound of it, likes how Jun pushes his now swollen lips forward to pronounce his name, and most of all, likes how Jun is staring right at him while saying his name.

“You are so weird.” Jun chuckles. “I’m firm on not calling you Sakurai-san though. It’d be like addressing your father. I definitely don’t want to feel like I’m talking to the big boss every time I have to call your name.”

Sho consider the available option. “No one ever called me that. Except for my parents. And it’d be rather weird.”

“Would it help if I add the suffix –san?”

“Huh?”

“How does Sho-san ring then?

To be completely honest, it sounds the same with his given name, but there’s a lace of sigh, very sexy, coming out of Jun just now when he says the honorific. “Fine,” he manages to say.

Jun’s hand reaches to touch Sho’s face one more time. “Very well. I’ll leave you to your day.”

Sho stiffens at the light sparks on his cheek and nods.

At the door, Jun turns just to say: “Hurry up with that reasoning of yours, will you, and find me when you’re done.”

When the door clicks shut, Sho staggers his way to the visitor chair and lets out the long sighs he doesn’t know he’s been holding in. When his desk phone rings, Sho stands to answer it. There are still more work to do before he has the luxury of time to reflect on what just happened. “Yes?”

“Sir—“ Ohno’s voice on the other line sounds hesitant. “There was a man— Ah. Do you need—“

“Ohno,” Sho says with a slight warning in his tone, clearly not wanting to have the discussion with him. “You cleared him without my permission.”

“I apologize, Sir,” he replies. “But you’ll have the next 30 minutes for yourself, but I can only postponed the afternoon meeting for another hour. You’d be required in 2nd floor by 3PM.”

“I’ll be there.”

|||

The week after that day, Sho hadn’t decided on anything. He’d gone through deep research on Jun’s work files—the whole spread of performance records and previous projects. Apparently Jun had been working for his company for nearly 10 years, working his way up steadily from as early as internship. Sho now knows that Jun is an excellent employee—they apparently have met during several companies large meetings but never had the chance to talk, let alone shake hands.

Still, the fact that he doesn’t know Jun exists until that day bothers him somehow.

He searches deeper and harder through reliable sources and official references about Linking and its process. Now he can see where Jun’s confidence is coming from. Linking is something that’s rare but it’s also celebrated—a practice that has been around in the periphery for almost a century.

Nowadays, one should register one’s Link and partner to the nearest municipal office—some people have stated that the process will be considered as equal to the registration of marriage. Many of the linked persons also consider having their weddings parties as celebration.

Until now, he has never heard of Linking happening in his family. The Sakurais are ones who focus on their careers and pride themselves as rational people. He finally steels himself to write a long email to his old friend, one of the very few people he knows that is familiar with Linking, Aiba—instead of Nino, because he knows better—with some important questions. He regrets his decision when instead of helping him, Aiba replies with incoherent excitement over him finding his Link, multiple emojis, and invitation to stop by at the bar on first opportunity.

His mind and body, however, set a different story, growing hot and bothered every time the thought of Jun comes to mind.

He often finds his hand reaching to his half-hard cock during his night bath and next thing he knows he’s giving himself firm loose strokes. His thoughts wander back to their meeting when he caught himself watching how Jun’s ass and his legs walked out his office.

His strokes get firmer as he stretches his legs, raising his knees up to water surface, hitting the steamy humid air on his spacious bathroom. His other hand dives into the water, reaching for his balls, giving a small stroke before sliding one finger inside him.

He’s too far gone, almost unreachable. The cool, composed, and confident Jun who stares back at him with lust so open in his eyes. Jun who politely smiles but talks dirty in his head as he works his mouth on Sho.

On his last strokes, at the point where keeping his eyes open is too much, at the point when he has two fingers inside of him, at the point where moans streaming out his mouth, at the point when he could only go harder and faster, it is the image of Jun watching him across his office as he keeps stroking, thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out, savouring the delicious sensation washing through him.

It’s been too long, too fucking long, since he’s allowed someone to touch him, and Jun really lives up to his fantasy.

When orgasm hits him hard, Sho cries out loudly, tears swimming in his eyes. It’s damn too soon. He wants to prolong the surge of pleasure, the feeling of him reaching oblivion, with the image of Jun fucking him relentlessly etched in his mind. Yet he strokes himself to completion, to the irreversible ending. He sighs his last long content moan as he lets himself sag against the cool surface.

That night when Sho finally settles under the thick blanket, he sneezes as cold hits him. He reasons that he was trying to settle things down, to asses his findings rationally and without any unnecessary haste. Yet, everything seems to get worse everyday—his body wants Jun that he knows for sure now. His mind, since the exposure to the link, is constantly craving for the connection. He loses focus in most of his meetings, barely functioning properly. He wants to see, and mostly touch, Jun.

Sho sneezes again. His logic finally parallels to his body. He could only smile weakly, he’s going to have a killer headache tomorrow and it’s probably worth the orgasm.

On Friday, he completely gives in. After lunch, he takes a quick glance at Jun’s folder and tracks the man to his office, which is apparently just a few floors down from his.

The receptionists on Jun’s floor are stunned when they recognize him. The vice head of the section—the one who’s responsible for the dailies since Jun and few other managers are away on a trip, meets him in three minutes flat after he shows up at the floor receptionist.

Sho spends the next ten minutes refusing the offer for coffee and full report. He could have taken the offer, which will give him a much fuller assessment on how Jun manages his department, but it has given him a hint. There’s nothing to hide here, even though the top dog shows unannounced, they are practically at the ready.

Sho does take the note from the vice head, with Jun’s contact number and his full itinerary in Osaka—and a slot on Jun’s time to meet him right after the man is back from the trip.

|||

That night Sho pulls out Jun’s card from the Design department and weighs his options. The detailed itinerary sheets state that Jun should be finishing up a wrap party by now. But he feels like he’s losing—which is ridiculous, because this is not a game. After all Jun specifically told him to locate him. Now actual connecting will be a different story.

What would be his excuse? What should he talk about? Sho keeps on sipping more and more beer while he’s thinking—and soon enough, all his excuses seem pointless. He gives in to his mind once again and finally deals the number.

“Hello?”

At the sound of Jun’s rough and sleepy voice, Sho sighs, regretting his decision already. “Ah—“

“Yes?”

“It’s me.”

There’s a pause before Jun speaks again. “Sho-san?”

Sho finds himself smiling wide at the instant recognition. “Yeah.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know how I can prove that, but yes, it’s me.”

“Hello then, me.” Jun’s voice is lower now that he knows that it is Sho’s instead of some emergency department call. “What finally brought you to call me?”

“I got your number from your vice department head.”

“I know,” Jun says on the other line. There’s rustle of sheets and a clink of glasses on the background, but Jun continues, “Tanaka told me about you coming down to my floor this afternoon. He said he provided everything you could possibly need. And he is still having a serious doubt episode because of that, the constant fear that you might go down to my floor in search for some corporate mishaps.”

Sho laughs awkwardly. “You could tell him that I didn’t find any fault, not that I was looking for one in the first place. Everything is fine, he has nothing to be afraid of.”

Jun makes a long low sound. Sho wants to be there with him right then right now. Jun doesn’t say anything else and Sho wants to keep hearing him talking. He realizes he needs to get a conversation going—but all he could say is: “Are you already asleep? I hope I don’t bother you so very late at night.”

“You kind of are—“ Jun laughs again and Sho begins to think that maybe hearing Jun’s laugh over the phone is enough to tide his craving. But maybe not, he would need more.

“Ah, I should’ve considered the timing properly. I wasn’t—“

“—but it’s completely okay. If you can deal with my nonsensical talk, then let’s stay on the line. I just had a long day and tomorrow is quite early, since I’m returning back to Tokyo.”

“I can’t apologize for your schedule, but I was—“

Sho stops his rambling when he can hear Jun chuckling again on the end of the line. Maybe he’s trying too hard, but it doesn’t matter right now—he just needs to get back on his plan to talk to Jun.

“I just want to say that I now have found you,” Sho adds.

“Found my phone number, you mean? That doesn’t actually count, Sho-san,” Jun says. “But you made the call, that’s one step forward. I take it you’re done with your reasoning?”

Jun sounds so amused over the line and Sho wants to be annoyed or at least insulted by the ‘accusation’, but he finds himself smiling. “Partially done. But I did make the call because I want to talk you.”

“And?”

“There’s no ‘and’ in that.”

“Of course, there is.”

Sho can hear more rustles of what probably are bed sheets and blankets—and his mind is suddenly assaulted by the image of Jun lying in bed, just getting ready to sleep, just getting ready for— “And I want to meet you.”

Sho has expected Jun to laugh at him, to mock him with some snide comments, but nothing comes but a pleased sigh. “Yes. I would love to meet you, just in case you hadn’t known that already.”

“I assume you would want to have a good rest over the weekend, after this trip. We can meet next week.”

“And wait that long? No. You want to meet? Let’s meet. I’ve been waiting too, you know.”

Sho’s mood is elated at that statement and he doesn’t find any reason to hold back now. “Fine. How about tomorrow?”

“Now we’re talking straight to the point.” The sound of Jun’s soft and breathy voice is music to Sho’s ear. “Tomorrow night is fine. I need a nap first, obviously, but I’ll clear up my night schedule for you.”

“You already had plans?”

“My original plan is to stay home and recuperate,” Jun says, still with a hint of laugh in his voice. “But you can help me with that. What do you have in mind then?”

Now that they are talking about planning, Sho is even more confident. “Would reserving a room be too much? You don’t have to—“

“An overnight date? Sounds good to me,” Jun answers.

“Good.”

“Text me the details. I’ll be there.”

Sho nods, before he remembers that Jun can’t see him. He clears his throat and even if his palm is already rubbing his half-hard cock through his boxers—the thing that Jun’s voice does to him is incredible—he manages to say, “I’ll send the details first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.”

Sho doesn’t reply but his hand now slides inside his boxers, finding himself hard and now that he is finally hearing Jun’s voice; why the hell not? Jun stays silent for a while and Sho’s quite content with the thought of Jun being on the other end of the line and he could get off tonight while listening to Jun’s voice—because he needs it so badly; he needs it now.

The silence doesn’t last because Jun then rasps on the other end of the line. “You want me to keep on talking?”

Sho sucks in a deep breath at the sudden question, but he’s too far gone from modesty. He should have let Jun rest, but he’s beyond caring now, giving in to the needs he’s been repressing for days. “Please.”

Jun then keeps his voice low as he details the act he wanted Sho to do to him on their next meeting and Sho melts further into his sheet and on a vivid image of Jun moaning in pleasure from his last hard thrusts he comes with muffled grunts, keeping his hands loose on his cock as he drags the finish longer.

He’s still in the content cocoon of climax, but he can hears Jun says on the other line. “You sound so good.”

Sho’s already flushed red and sweaty so there’s no use in being embarrassed. After all, Jun is away on the other end of the line, and Sho sighs in satisfaction and comes up with a short reply. “You too.”

Jun chuckles and there’s some more rustle of sheets on the line. It seems like he’s settling in to drift. “We’re definitely taking our time tomorrow because I need you to fuck me thoroughly.”

“Mhmm.” It begins to come to Sho that he probably need to get rid of his comforter now that it’s soiled and he is now tired boneless. “We will.”

Sho keeps the line open, and he can hear Jun’s breathing going steadier as he falls asleep.

|||

The first thing Sho says, after he manages to find his voice, when he sees Jun the next night is, “You look exceptionally great.”

Jun is still walking toward Sho who is awkwardly standing on the entrance of the Palace Hotel. When he gets very close, he says, “Thank you. You don’t look bad yourself.”

Both are understatements of the year—mostly because Sho sent a detailed invitation for Jun that morning which consisted of a reservation at a four star restaurant on the top floor of the Palace Hotel, which implicitly says black-tie. Jun apparently has also pulled all the stops, dressed in a chic dark suit and a loose tie.

Sho feels the rising nervousness as they ride the elevator in silence, but Jun does seem to take things in stride, all composed and calm—instead of two people who are going to have a fancy dinner before they head back to their room to have, what’s promised to be, thorough sex.

Jun lets Sho handle the order and everything, looking excitedly at the restaurant surroundings. Tokyo night scenery spans vast beneath them. Sho has chosen the best corner table in the house, allowing them to be serenaded by the glitter of lights from below.

“You know,” Jun finally begins as he delicately spoons his soup with a finesse that Sho rarely witnesses outside his circle—the fact that also startles him because he’s been watching Jun all night.

Sho waits for Jun to continue; his salad is excellent, but it doesn’t improve his mood. He’s been trying to find ice-breaking topics, but apparently Jun is better at this.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re wooing me,” Jun says, lowering his spoon, so he could now look across the table at Sho.

“What—“ Sho chokes on his sautéed baby carrot. “I didn’t mean to—“

Jun lets out a chuckle. “I do know better, so relax. You’re making it so easy to lean and sneak a jab in. I am going to be unable to restrain myself.”

Sho needs to move his water glass from his right side and questions himself: since when had he become this clumsy with table manners? And what did Jun mean by ‘restrain’? Are they still talking about the dinner and their food. Yet, if Sho is to be honest, he is definitely trying to impress Jun by taking him to this fancy restaurant. After all he believes nothing would go wrong with a great first impression. It does also help that Sho’s playing to his strengths—fancy places, that is. “This place has impeccable food, and they are certified. So I was thinking, why not.”

“I hope you know other places with great food that don’t require us to wear suits.”

“I do,” Sho replies. He tries to focus on his plate, now that Jun has his full attention on him. It feels like his choice is being questioned, and he doesn’t actually like it.

“Next time take me there. While I appreciate how gorgeous you look in that suit, I would love to see you in your regular clothes.”

There’s no more baby carrot, so Sho concentrates fully on trying to cut the last of his lettuce into small pieces. That way he can look down at his plate and hide his flushed cheek. After a few seconds, Sho looks up and sees that Jun’s focus is already back on his bowl.

Jun says between bites of bread. “And you’re lucky that my mother spent so much on those table manner classes. I never thought it’d come in handy until now.”

“She did?” Sho asks. “You don’t seem to have any trouble.”

“I’m quite used to it by now. With the company luncheon and entertaining clients, but I don’t really enjoy the ennui.”

Sho almost apologizes instinctively but he swallows the urge and goes on defensively instead. “Why would this be boring? And what’s wrong with luncheon? It’s organized and—” Sho needs to say it. “—fancy.”

Jun seems to be unfazed by the sudden questions. He even looks at Sho with fond eyes now. “Well, taking me to a fancy dinner would hit its toll sometime later.”

“But I don’t mind taking you to them. I have no problem whatsoever.”

“Which I truly appreciate it, don’t you think at one point we’d need to move on from this?”

“From what?”

“This, you taking me to fancy restaurants like a privileged rich boyfriend, and hit reality.”

Sho could only reply with the most obvious fact. “Well I am rich and this is as real as it gets.”

“I wasn’t saying that as an accusation or some sort. I didn’t mean to offend you, you know.” Jun laughs lightly and Sho feels just a little bit better by it. “But you can be filthy rich only for – well, you can be rich for a long time but that’s beside my point.”

“What is your point then?”

“My point is—since you like things in points, it seems—that this date is amazing. I’m sure that you can come up with several more amazing dates. But when the time comes, why don’t we take this further and I can take the lead.”

“On what?”

“On this Link. We’ll try my way of dating and I can, for example, cook you dinner.”

Sho doesn’t see that one coming. “You— you can?”

“Don’t act so surprised. It’s not a big deal, and it’s cheaper. At least I can afford it. If I’m going to pay for our dinner, that’d be my choice.”

“You can cook? Like food? For me?”

“What’s the big deal?

“No one has ever cooked for me because they wanted to. Can you really cook?”

“I don't believe that because you’re the sort that has a fleet of personal cooks. And you probably hang out with the worst kind of people. You are of course welcome to handle the groceries. That way I won’t be cooking for free.”

“Having people cook for you because you pay them is not the same. I mean, home food is not something that I usually eat. I mostly eat out or have people serve food for me upon request.”

“Not everything should be four course French cuisine, right? You need to eat some peasant food once in a while.”

Sho feels like he needs to make a statement. “I don’t always eat French food.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Jun says. He finally finishes his soup and is beaming toward Sho. “Let’s just pencil that in for next time then.”

“You’re serious.”

“I totally am.”

Sho takes this revelation with a little difficulty, his curiosity is getting the best of him—he’s been taught to deal with the end of paying, with the money, because he has so much, but no one has ever offered him home made food, for free. “Well, if you say so.”

“I do say so,” Jun says, full smile spread on his face now for a negotiation well done. “You can set the date. I’ll handle the rest.”

As main course comes; they continue to eat, now with a fuller silence. Sho is thinking that he might be able to get away with holding Jun’s hand under the table, before another thought comes to his mind.

“Does this mean that you’re going to invite me to your place?”

Jun’s eyebrows rise and his smile gets wider. “Yes.”

“Is that the ploy?”

“Sho-san, you gratefully fell into the ploy 5 minutes ago. You’re going to stay over at my place. I’m going to cook breakfast for you. And we can have mad sex. Win-win-win.”

Sho couldn’t believe that the conversation he had thought to be essentials has turned into such a simple points. Yet he finds it difficult to counter the good idea: what Jun proposed sounds more like a date to him.

|||

Sitting on one of the plush chairs in the deluxe suite living room area, Sho doesn’t do so much as toe off his shoes. “I’ve been thinking that if we are going to do this, we are going to do this my way.”

Much to his disappointment, Sho doesn’t instantly head for the bed, but Jun just rolls his eyes and begins taking off his suit jacket slowly, sexily. Now that they are finally settling in, there’s no rush, but still there is some sex to be had. “I thought we were past this. Think all you want. As long as we’re going to fuck, I’ve no complaints.”

“We do need to sit down and talk about this properly.”

“Do you really want to talk right now?” Jun discards his tie, and throws it to the end of the bed. He then proceeds with his shirt, slowly going down one button at a time. “Or, you know what, you can do all the talking, I’m just going to prepare myself so you can fuck me after you’re done.”

Sho flails a bit, but when he’s determined, he can be fucking stubborn. “I don’t—“

Jun drops his pants, unceremoniously this time, and raises an eyebrow. His fingers are playing on the band of his tight boxers, giving a clear view of his arousal. “—want this? Are you sure?”

“You’re not playing fair.”

“This isn’t a game. This is for real,” Jun says, now he’s all naked, smooth, and hard all over, just a few feet from Sho and his fidgeting form. “Aren’t you getting hot and bothered over there?”

Sho is about to give a determined retort, when Jun reaches down and strokes himself lazily—still, when Jun grunts with relief for the friction, Sho swallows back the words that have been on the tip of his tongue.

Jun takes a step forward, hands still stroking, eyes fixed on Sho’s open mouth. He offers, “So, talk later?”

Sho can only stare at Jun’s fingers stroking himself and finds Jun already crowding his space, between his spread feet, leaning down toward him. His reflex is to touch Jun’s bare chest, but that was a mistake since sparks erupted in his mind, and Jun lets out the most beautiful moan for the touch.

With one hand on Jun’s chest, Sho raises a hand to touch Jun’s face—mirroring the gesture Jun did when he gave him head. “We still need to talk.”

“You are unbelievable.” Jun lets out a choked chuckle—his skin growing even hotter from the touch and for the friction he’s still giving himself—and drops himself into Sho’s lap. Jun presses close, hand leaving his erection to tangle his hands in Sho’s hair “Let’s see if you can still talk when we’re done.”

Jun leans down to initiate the kiss, catching Sho a bit off guard. Their mouths meet and warm sparks vibrate and enclose them together. It starts slow; an unhurried coax of wet lips and searching tongue; an intertwining of wine and coffee breath a shared sigh of pleasure now that they finally have the moment to savor their closeness.

“Bed, Sho-san,” Jun whispers against Sho’s lips. “Now. I want to hold your hand.”

Sho only deepens the kiss in response. The thought of repeating their Link experience sends additional sparks through his veins, but there’s some details to see to: getting them both safely to bed, for one.

It would not be a bad idea after all, Sho thinks, as he runs his hand down Jun’s smooth back again, considering his option. Jun has settled nicely within his arms, pressing his naked chest onto Sho’s shirt, and seems adamant on kissing him senseless.

Sho then makes a decision, squeezes Jun’s ass for good measure and stands up with Jun in his arms.

“Oh.” Jun latches his arms tighter around Sho’s neck in delight. “I wouldn’t have thought—“

Sho smiles as he carries Jun across the short distance. By the foot of the bed, he pauses a moment and finally drops both of their weights abruptly onto bed. He lands just on top of Jun who still locks his waist around their tangled feet, causing the bed to bounce beneath them.

Jun only huffs once before his mouth finds Sho’s neck and begins to drop bites and wet kisses. Sho holds himself up on top of Jun, barely suspending himself, and enjoying the ministration while trying to touch as much of Jun’s skin as possible.

Things begin to heat up when Jun finally finds Sho’s hand, establishing the link and holding on tight and sure. The first thing Sho hears in his head is, _Sho-san, you are still wearing clothes._

 _I was trying to be proper. This is our first date after all_.

 _Oh, and this is proper?_ Jun grinds forward for friction, sinuous and demanding.

Their hard cocks rub against each other, and that sends Sho swearing. _Fuck._

Jun moans when Sho’s hand pull his hair harder, dizzying sensations coursing through them. _Yes. That’s what I’ve been trying to do. You’re not making things easier._

Sho laughs, and Jun shivers at both the mind and real vibration— _you sound so good._

Jun writhes under him. _You really need to get rid of these clothes. They’re in my way._

Sho has never thought that making out could be this fun; and now that he does, he doesn’t want to stop, even at the price of delaying the main event. _Let me finish kissing you thoroughly and then I’ll handle that minor detail._

_Minor details, my ass. I need you naked, like, half an hour ago._

Sho leans back, pressing Jun against the bed further with his weight. _You’re demanding._

 _And you’re slow._ Jun replies with a humour in his eyes.

Sho laughs at that—it feels exhilarating to be able to be this playful during foreplay and he doesn’t want this to end—before he begins to push himself up to get on his feet but still has Jun’s hand clutched.

Looking down to see Sho, Jun adds. _Lube and condoms. On my suit pocket. Hurry._

Sho stops midway, his body looming over Jun. _You’re also prepared._

_And I repeat, you’re slow. Give me that and I’ll do the prep. Now get up and get rid of these clothes._

Sho finally gets back up on his feet, and receives a full view of Jun sprawled on the bed, naked with eyes piercing with want and lust. He stumbles on his feet a while before he turns around to find Jun’s suit on the chair. When he finds a bottle of lube and strips of condoms on its pocket, he keeps the condom and throws the bottle to Jun.

Jun catches it and directly squirts a generous amount on his hand before spreading his legs open and touching himself. Sho’s fingers freeze on his shirt buttons when he sees Jun pushing one lubed finger into himself, slowly, eagerly. When Jun throws his head back with a moan, Sho forgoes the remaining button and shrugs everything off of him. He doesn’t think he ever strips himself so fast in his life but Jun begins to writhe with need as he pushes a second finger and throwing Sho a burning look. “Come here, you.”

Sho takes a quick stride back to the bed, now naked and hot all over, crawling back to cover Jun’s body with his and nips the skin on Jun’s neck with his teeth. Jun’s hand finds Sho’s hand again, clasping tight once again and he tugs their joined hands impatiently. _No more talk. Please._

 _Let me first. Let me_. Sho drops the condom on bed and rubs Jun’s stomach instead.

Jun moans at the unexpected contact, his jutting erection already leaking and twitching. _You are unbelievable._

Sho ignores the complaint and goes down to lick his way down Jun’s stomach, bending low. He laps on the leaking head of Jun’s cock, taking the time to suck his balls, breathing heat against sensitive skin, and sending Jun shouting with impatience.

Even with _Oh fuck. Please, please._ chanting in their link, it is the delicious sound of Jun’s choked whines that urges Sho to finally take Jun into his mouth.

He starts to suck, tasting Jun, and brings the memory of their first meeting in his office to the front of his mind.

Jun breathlessly hangs on to the sensation. _Sho-san, you don’t have to do this— I just— You can—_.

Sho sucks harder, his mouth slick and salty. _I want to. I have wanted to do this. Let me_.

 _Close. I’m close._ Jun tugs their joined hands, begging Sho to stop teasing, or to continue, or both.

Sho finally pulls back slowly, finally noticing that Jun now has three fingers moving in and out of him frantically. _I want you inside me. I have wanted that_.

Sho doesn’t argue this time. He deals with the condom and coats his erection with a generous amount of lube. A heady rush runs through him; he’s so hard and it’s almost painful, but the sight of Jun begging for him, the running profanities shared in their mind, the heat enveloping them only spurs him more.

Sho replaces Jun’s fingers with his, knuckles pushes in and out in fast and searching for the right place to press. Jun’s eyes are fixed at him, hot and wanting more. _Please_.

“Please,” Jun breathes again. The soft light in the room gives clear sight of drops of sweat on his face, of him panting and writhing with need, and Sho gives in completely.

He lines the head of his slick cock against Jun’s ass before pressing in, keeping his thrust slow and controlled. Jun gasps once before he bites down on his own lips and squeezes their joined hands even tighter.

When he is fully inside, Sho forces himself to stay still; Jun is clenching him tightly and sucking hotly while panting raggedly.

 _Fuck_. Both of them swear at the same time, staring at each other’s eyes, Sho’s with unusual patience and Jun with adoration.

_Okay?_

Jun grimaces. _In a moment._

 _Okay._ Sho runs his hand over Jun’s chest and stomach, trying to distract him from what must be flared pain, ignoring his own instinct to pound into the man in abandon. When Jun moans softly, Sho bends forward to touch Jun’s face, stroking the flushed cheek with his thumb gently. _Take your time_.

Jun lets out another small whine but his hips move slowly. _You can move now_.

_You sure?_

Jun press his hips against the bed, causing Sho’s cock to slip out a bit, before pushing forward to welcome it inside him again. _I want it to burn, Sho-san. To feel._

At the blatant request, Sho begins rocking back and forward, small pushes turning into urgent thrusts. They groan, finding their rhythms fast and hard. Within minutes, Sho is thrusting faster and deeper, pressing Jun further against the bed, with scary precision of hitting just there over and over again.

Jun’s entire concentration is focused on breathing and Sho doesn’t even need to touch his bouncing cock. Their shared minds are filled with bright sparks and hot lights, their joined hands fuse with a tight grip like their lives depend on it. It only takes two more firm thrusts from Sho before Jun lifts his hip high, shouting out and long with pleasure, splattering come all over his stomach. Sho tenses for a moment before speeding up, fucking Jun through the shudders as he continues to orgasm.

When it becomes too much for Jun, when Jun sends incoherent pleas in their link to stop thrusting, Sho pulls out of, takes off the condom, and climb on to Jun’s chest. Holding his rigid cock in front of Jun’s mouth, Sho orders, _Open your mouth._

Jun, out of breath and in orgasm daze, can only whimper and comply. Sho doesn’t wait until Jun is ready this time. He simply shoves his cock into Jun’s mouth and begins to thrust hard and relentless. Jun chokes on several time, and his hold on Sho’s growing tighter.

_Do that thing again with your throat— Fuck._

Jun moans with Sho’s cock in his mouth, letting Sho use him to chase his climax, feeling Sho’s cock press hard against the back of his mouth, opening his throat.

 _Fuck. Your mouth— Fuck—._ Sho groans with pleasure, head thrown back as his other hand searches for Jun’s other hand. When Jun’s find him, Sho clasps tightly and thrusts deeper into Jun’s mouth. He now holds Jun down completely, both their joined hands on the side of Jun’s head, his hips moving erratically as climax nears.

Jun gasps and chokes, but he doesn't seem to care; he merely hangs on and closes his eyes. _Let me, Sho-san. Let me_. The head of Sho’s cock hits his throat once, twice before Sho comes with a loud and desperate groan.

 _Jun_ , Sho says more softly, before pulling out and slides down from Jun’s chest to collapse on to the bed, wrapping his arms loosely on Jun’s waist and panting against his neck. _Fuck. Jun_.

Jun presses his cheek to the top of Sho’s head, flexing his sore jaw, Sho’s taste in his mouth, feeling the building soreness on his ass, and sighs contently. _Oh god. I didn’t know you’d be so hot in bed, Sho-san._

Sho chuckles weakly. _Flatterer._

They lie in silence for a while, sweaty, tired and close. Their joined hands remain clasped on their side. Both content with the shared silence and warmth.

After few minutes, Jun sighs audibly. _I don’t want to move._

 _Let’s get you cleaned up and under the blanket then._ Sho finally begins to stir. _And then you can take a short nap while I call up our dessert._

_Are we going to do the talk then?_

_Maybe._

_I don’t want the talk._ Jun lifts his cheek from Sho’s hair and huffs.

Sho chuckles this time. _But I do._

They tangle to sleep together after they’d taken a shower and enjoyed dessert. But at the end of the night, Jun shakes Sho out of his sleep, holding his hand lightly.

Sho stirs with a grunt. _What?_

 _I need to go home_.

_What? No. Why?_

_I need to sleep on my own bed. So if you’re done with me Sho-san, I’m just going to head home._

_I’m far from done with you._

_One more round and then I really need to go home. Do your worst._

Sho wants to flip Jun to his back, wants to press his weight against Jun and persuade him to stay with kisses, wants to fuck Jun hard and long so they can once again fall asleep tangled from the exhaustion. He wants Jun to stay but all he is capable to do is to reach for Jun’s waist, and burrow on his chest.

He hears Jun repeating his word, _I need to be home_ but the man doesn’t let go of their joined hands. When he feels Jun curl up to him instead, he opens his eyes in a slit and murmurs, _Cute._

Jun drops a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and snuggles closer. _Five more minutes then._

Sho keeps their hands holding close, hoping it will be enough to keep Jun near, and drifts asleep.

When Sho wakes up the next morning, aching in all the right places, he finds no Jun and a note on the bedside table, of Jun’s address and a scrawled warning for him to not be such a excruciating slowpoke next time.

|||

Sho makes it clear that he doesn't want to entertain the thought of them being together and alone in his office anymore. Jun completely understands that, since they should be their professional selves around the office. But then again, who would have time for office sex with all amount of work that has been looming over them both.

While Sho is no less busy, because he has been struggling to keep himself busy, he finds himself hating the fact that sometimes Jun is not within his reach.

The frequency of Jun’s work trips doesn’t lessen. Once a month, there will always be a subsidiary company, or a small branch that would need his personal attention. It was his intention from the beginning to get into the personal touch himself—not that he lead an incapable team, but he wants to keep everyone on their toes at most times.

Sho is finally able to secure a clear schedule on Tuesday. He sets aside his late afternoon meetings, cancelling a dinner party and has a car drive him to the airport to pick Jun up, who had just landed from Fukuoka.

“A limo? For serious?”

Sho only shrugs. True that he doesn’t use the limo often, but it was available when he checked for it yesterday and it’s one of the best choices for what he has in mind.

They slide in to the plush space. Sho pulls the privacy screen up, while waiting for Jun to settle in his seat. Once they both are comfortable, the car moves swiftly back to town.

“So? What brings this up?”

“This is much more comfortable than a taxi ride,” Sho begins. Now that Jun is in front of him, eyes tired but sparkling with contentment, Sho wants nothing but to touch Jun. Still, Jun is the one who extends his hands first. Sho takes it gladly, and then pulls Jun closer for good measure.

_So you do miss me._

Sho doesn’t reply, he just scoots closer to Jun. Now that they are connected and together, words doesn’t seem to be important anymore. He hums contently. The sparks are back under his skin—they are what he misses the most, actually, the elated feeling when he and Jun connected.

They stay close for a while, before Jun swings his leg over Sho’s folded legs and settles himself snug into Sho’s lap in one swift move.

Sho can only utter a weak protest. “Hey?”

Jun burrows his face in Sho’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent and snuggles closer. _You brought a limo to pick me up from the airport; you must want something_.

_I don’t— Not really—_

_This_ , Jun grinds forward, feeling Sho’s half-hard cock on his crotch, _is not ‘not really’_.

Sho grinds forward to meet Jun’s and he sighs. _I’m up for anything you’re up for. But it can wait_.

 _You sure are up already. What do you want Sho-san? You need to do most of the work because I’m dead tired, but I’m game if you are_.

In response, Sho drops wet open-mouthed kisses on Jun’s neck. He wants what Jun wants, and the realization is comforting. He drags his hand over Jun’s back and wishes that they could get naked and pressed close already.

“Is that a dare? Because I’m gladly taking it,” Jun says breathlessly. “But I think there’s much more urgent matters I need to handle.”

Jun slides down to the spacious floor of the limo, and begins to touch Sho’s leg, slowly moving up to his belt, while keeping his eyes fixed on Sho’s. Heat rolls slowly, sparks begin to bloom again, as Sho lifts his hips to allow Jun to pull his pants and boxers down.

He strokes Jun’s hair with his free hand, breathing fast as his chest tightens. _You don’t have to do this—_

 _I miss you too, you know._ Jun licks the underside of Sho’s cock before mouthing the head and wrapping his fingers on against it.

Sho spreads his legs wider, giving full access to Jun, and moans when Jun swallows him in one smooth slide.

_Fuck._

With Jun’s fingers giving the additional friction, it isn’t long until Sho’s one hand is tangled in Jun’s hair, giving encouragement to go deeper, until Sho begins to move his hips forward to meet Jun’s mouth. Their joined hands stay clasped the whole time.

Sho gives in and comes in Jun’s mouth with a breathless gasp, bright light blinding their shared mind as Jun continues to stay still for Sho to finish shuddering his climax.

At the soft tug of their joined hands, Sho then opens his eyes and finds Jun staring at him with a satisfied smile. _There._

The tightness in his chest only intensifies but Sho takes no heed of it. He briefly lets their joined hands go to fix his pants and belt, reaching for Jun, because he really needs to return the favor.

Jun just bats Sho’s reaching hand away and says, “you can fuck me later—“

“Really?”

“Really. Now tuck your shirt in, will you,” Jun says, holding Sho’s knees.

Sho complies but then he doesn’t know what else to do. He shifts in his seat. Jun is still on the floor of the limo, and what now.

“Hand,” Jun demands, reaching for Sho’s.

Sho accepts the hand, clasping their hands once again, and feels even more content after the orgasm.

 _Is it going to be a hotel again tonight?_ Jun asks as he rises to kiss Sho.

Jun’s kiss is warm and tastes like sex. _I have made a reservation, but if you don’t want that—_

Jun chuckles lightly as he drops himself onto Sho’s lap once again, settling comfortably. _We should go. It is probably even better than going home. I won’t have the energy to entertain you and my place must be in need for cleaning. I’ve been away for to long._

 _Yes, you are_. Sho holds on to Jun, keeping him wrapped close. _How about I’ll wake you up when we get there then?_

Jun hums his agreement and keeps their joined hands between them. He settles comfortably on Sho’s lap, pressed close with his head on Sho’s shoulder for the rest of the ride.

|||

   
“Smells good,” Jun says, finally bringing himself to a sitting position. After a few hours of sleep, he’d been insisting to have dinner delivered instead of dressing up to go down to the hotel five-star restaurant. “Now, bring them here.”

Sho could only stare in silent disapproval from across the room. “You want to eat on the bed? We have dining table right here.”

“Don’t give me that look. You were the one who kidnapped me straight from the airport. I didn’t get my much needed refractory period, so I’m being grumpy. I’m definitely not getting out of this bed.”

“I never thought you are going to be this demanding.”

“Apparently I am,” Jun says, with a smirk. “Just wheel that cart here, so we can have all the food within reach.”

Sho reluctantly agrees. He arranges for the cart to be on the side of the bed. Jun only moves toward the side of the bed, where he stays cross-legged and begins to fill his plate with a lot of things.

Sho sits next to him, and finally gives up on formality. He takes a pillow and then lies on his side as he watches Jun happily gobble up the large burger he’d ordered.

“I heard they could have arranged a marvelous spread of sushi bar here.”

Jun rolls his eyes; with his mouth full he could only do so. “No sushi.”

Sho finds Jun’s expression endearing and he settles more comfortably on the bed. “You have too many work trips. I feel like I have to go through hoops to meet you. I don’t even think people have that many difficulties in meeting me.”

“Well, you are always there in the head office. Someone needs to do the traveling. And I happen to like travelling, so good balance,” Jun says. He scoops more fries into his mouth, balancing the plate on his legs perfectly. “Are you sure you don’t want this? This is so good.”

“I had a quiet dinner when you were still passed out.”

“What did you have?”

It was a sincere and simple question, but Sho doesn’t deal well with sincerity nor simplicity, so he stutters a bit. “Ah. _Nasi goreng_.”

Jun chuckles at that. “Fried rice?”

“They call it with the fancy name, but yeah, it’s fried rice in essence.”

“You’re missing some serious burger here.” Jun continues to eat, now that he already gets over his initial hunger, he slows down a little bit.

Sho stares idly at the figure next to him who apparently has a quirk for food in bed, along with wrinkled shirts and no pants. One thought comes to mind. “Would you think that a promotion would help you to have a lighter schedule?”

Jun flinches a bit but considers a while before answering. “I like bossing people around in the design department. I don’t need a promotion at this point.”

“But don’t you think I need to promote you as, I don’t know, whatever you want? And you can be around more.”

“And receive critique for letting your incapable Link partner take a strategic position?”

“One thing you are not is incapable. I did review your whole performance report quite thoroughly, and I find that your work is precise and brilliant. I believe you are the reason we have a strong graphic department now. I could argue that you are needed in a higher position because you can bring a change for the better.”

“You sound like you’re ready to throw a pitch right here right now,” Jun says.

He’s laughing, Sho notes, but a serious flash on his eyes that lingers is unmistakable.

“But really, I don’t need a promotion right now, I still have many plans to make the department even stronger. I’m happy with where I am in the company right now. Isn’t that enough?”

“I thought it was, but you’re never around,” Sho says, and instantly hates himself for sounding so whiny all of a sudden.

“Sho-san, I’ve never pegged you for being clingy.” Jun doesn’t miss the tone. “I thought you are comfortable with this.”

Sho considers that for a while. True, six months ago, he wouldn’t even consider having this kind of conversation with anyone, let alone his employee. But that was before he met Jun; at least he was trying to meet Jun, and while the man has been enthusiastic every time they make time, the absence is sometimes too hard to bear. Before Sho’s finished with his convoluted thoughts, Jun sets aside his remaining food and moves closer.

“Hey,” Jun says, as he touches Sho’s cheek. “Did I say something wrong?”

Sho closes his eyes at the sparks, and he covers Jun hands with his to keep it where it is. _I am fairly comfortable but do you think I’m clingy?_

Jun hums audibly, saying nothing while he keeps his touch gentle and soft until Sho opens his eyes and sees Jun leaning so close to him, with a smile.

 _Yes_.

Sho melts into the bed, reaching to touch Jun’s face, yearning for the connection again. It still feels like they are not in the same page—either he’s moving too fast, or it was Jun who has his own pace, or it was him that is supposed to do something about them—but his hand holds Jun’s in its place, trying to make sense of all this.

 _Hey_. Jun now moves his thumb on Sho’s cheek. _Maybe being clingy isn’t so bad_.

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_At least now I know where we are at this_. Jun moves on closer, and now climbs back onto Sho. _You used to be so distant, and I think I could enjoy a dose of clinginess once in a while_.

The weight of Jun becomes familiar already. So maybe it’s a good sign? _You think so?_

 _Try to cling some more and then I can probably tell_.

 _Like this?_ Sho moves his other hand to Jun’s ass, giving it a nudge to press closer.

Jun adjusts himself on top of Sho, so he could lean down and completely line up their chests without breaking their hold.

Sho runs his hand up under Jun’s loose shirt, caressing his smooth back, all the way to his shoulder blade before pressing Jun’s down for a kiss. Jun’s lips meet his in a slow wet kiss. _Or like this?_

Jun hums as he deepens the kiss, hands holding himself above Sho. His hand finds Sho’s belt, and rubs downward to find Sho’s tenting trousers. _Mhmm, like this_.

Sho looks down to find Jun fumbling with his belt one-handedly before snapping it off its hook in one long pull. And Sho gasps at the intensity. _Like this._

|||

None of them are sure when they started but they begin to develop a habit—naturally in Jun's case, and unwillingly on Sho's—of reaching out to hold the other's hand.

One of the day, Sho walks back to his office to find Jun and his trusted secretary Ohno sharing cups of coffee and a merry laugh.

“What is this?” Sho aims for Ohno first.

Jun greets him with a smile while Ohno properly greets him with a bow—still both of them aren’t not answering Sho’s question.

He then turns to Jun. “Do we have an appointment or something?”

“Or something,” Jun says. He turns to Ohno to share a smile and Sho doesn’t like it—they could have been planning for something, and it’s going to sneak up on him.

“What?”

Jun finally takes pity on him, because he also doesn’t want Ohno to bear the brunt of Sho thinking that they are here enjoying coffee for fun. “I was on my way to lunch, when I decided to stop by. Ohno-san here says that you’ll be back from your meeting in a few minutes, so I took his offer of coffee and waited here.”

“And this is already lunch time, so I wasn’t wasting my time, Sir. I am keeping this man company, and chatting a bit.”

“Chatting? About?”

“Why, you of course,” Ohno says. “Nothing that crosses a professional level, of course. I’m just sharing stories.”

Sho frowns at him before dismissing the intrusion of having his trusted secretary chatting up leisurely with his Link partner. “I assume you don’t tell about my secret office candy stash?”

“Of course not, Sir,” he says, with a wink, “I’m also keeping mum about your fangirls.”

Jun laughs at the scene in front of him. Ohno is probably the same age as Sho, but very quiet in every way, bordering on the scary side.

Sho comically huffs his irritation and finally relents. “Shall we go inside?” he turns to Jun.

Jun nods, holding out his hand to Sho. “Sure. But then I need to have lunch or else.”

Sho accepts the hand, sighs at the spark, and finally smiles. “Okay.”

Ohno now observes them with a delighted smile—they are holding hands, and throwing fond looks at each other, clearly connected, so he couldn’t resist. “Keep it in your pants though, Sir. Don’t assume that I’d gotten over what you guys did on that day.”

Sho frowns again. “What day?”

“The luncheon day,” he says with a big grin on his face.

They both blanche before turning completely red, sharing vivid image of Jun’s going down on Sho and the echo of their passionate moans.

Jun is the first to recover. “Ah, that was—“

“—an eye rolling one. If I’m a lesser person, I would have gone through that door and embarrassed us all.”

Sho follows suit. “Well then, I have to thank you for opting otherwise then.”

“Just refrain from it next time, will you? I do have a faint heart and could only restrain myself as much.”

“I’ll try to keep my hands to myself when I’m visiting the office then,” Jun says, turning to see Sho’s embarrassed expression and getting more embarrassed himself.

Ohno pulls himself together, looking straight at Sho. “Matsumoto-san, it wasn’t you that I’m worried about.”

“You—“ Sho’s grip on Jun’s hand tighten, while Jun laughs and Ohno grins widely. He is still figuring out what to say in return when Ohno steps forward and approaches Jun.

“I do hope you take good care of him. He’s so much nicer when you’re around.” It was a compliment, laced with a warning, clear as day and with that, Ohno had given them his blessing and wishes.

“I’ll be around as long as he wants me around,” Jun says.

Ohno gives Jun a strong pat on the arm. “He can be a little bit thick when times come, but he’s a good person.”

“Hey! I’m right here,” Sho is rooted in his place, with a fixed expression.

“I’ll try my best,” Jun says, before Sho drags him toward his office while muttering complaints and empty threats for Ohno.

|||

That night, Jun finally takes Sho to his place. Sho has been waiting for the opportunity, but with their schedule the plan keeps on being postponed. They arrive at the building and Jun directly steers Sho to the stairs instead of the elevator.

“Contrary to your belief, I do live in a decent apartment,” Jun says while they’re hiking up. “It might be nothing compared to the upscale penthouse or your favorite choice of hotel suites, but it’s decent.”

“I hate my penthouse.”

At the door, Jun produces a chain of keys and turns to him. “What do you mean by that? No one hates penthouses.”

Sho follows Jun inside, stepping into the cozy living room. Overhead lights begin to flicker on as Jun settles inside. Sho can now see the shining hardwood floor, the cozy long couch, rows of books on the open shelves and earth tones wall, inviting him to settle into the comfort of home. The loft may not be large compared to his penthouse, but Sho feels an instant click with the place. He turns to Jun to see that the man is watching him with a smile.

“I do hate my penthouse,” Sho continues. “It’s too high for my liking. Most people haven’t experience the fear of earthquake when the warning is issued and you are in the building.”

“You’re just exaggerating things.” Jun laughs but something clicks in his mind. “Wait. Was that why we always end up on the lower level suite?”

Sho’s answer to that is all over his face, before he tries to stir the conversation back to Jun’s home. “But back to this place. I really like this place. You have nice home.”

“Thank you. I like it too,” Jun says, with a hint of laughter in his tone. He’s letting Sho gets away with the explanation, since there are more important things to be done, like house tour. “I’m trying to keep it livable. It’s going to be short, but let me show you around. First, bedroom.”

Sho takes a glimpse of the kitchen on the far right and a feverish fantasy flashes in his mind. “But you have a sturdy kitchen counter.”

The look Jun aims at Sho could probably burns holes through the wall, but Sho’s smile doesn’t falter.

“Seriously?”

As he takes off his coat slowly, sexily, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor, Sho nods.

Jun crosses their distance with a few steps, wrapping his arms around Sho’s waist, pressing them close, and he asks again. “Seriously?”

Sho sneaks his lips forward to give Jun’s neck one long wet lick. “Do your worst.”

Jun groans and pulls Sho into a bruising kiss, his hand searching for Sho’s, searching for connection, searching for the sparks. _And I thought I need to keep it in my pants while being a good host._ Jun rakes his teeth on Sho’s lips before pressing for a deeper kiss. _And I thought you’d want to have dinner before we go to the bedroom._ His hand finds Sho’s ass, rubbing before landing a loud slap. _Sho-san, you’re killing me_.

The onslaught of Jun’s hand on his ass, of their shared spark, of the closeness is dizzying as Sho can only hold on to their joined hands and Jun’s shoulder.

 _I can take you right here but we have your fantasy to live up to._ Jun moans with pleasure as his hand moves between them and finds Sho already hard. _Come on. Let’s see how sturdy my kitchen counter is._

They move in together, slowly making their way to the kitchen, toward the soft light above the counter. Sho’s attention is focused on kissing Jun back so the rap of the counter hits him with a surprise. _Oh_.

Jun pulls away from the kiss and laughs on his lips. _I want you naked and bent forward when I got back. Can you do that?_

 _Yes_.

 _Good. I’ll be right back_. And suddenly Sho’s losing Jun’s touch, the spark and everything. He takes a deep breath, this is really happening. Jun now knows his prurient fantasy of being taken against a kitchen counter. He’s hard and he needs to strip immediately. Without any fuss, Sho sets his clothes and shoes on the corner stool and turns to face the table. Drops of precome have already forming on the head of his cock. He gives his cock few strokes, giving small reliefs to himself while waiting for Jun to come back.

When he hears Jun come back, he bends himself forward, his hands rubbing on the cool surface of the countertop, and presents his ass.

“Sho-san,” he hears Jun coo behind him before bare hands knead his ass cheeks. “You are truly unbelievable.”

Sho lets a long sigh out, expecting and impatient. Jun doesn’t disappoint either, since the first thing he’s trying to reach is Sho’s hand. _Here, hold me_.

Sho clasps his hand on Jun’s so now Jun is leaning to his left side, and they can move freely later without hindrance. When Jun leans to press his body, his naked body, on Sho’s back, he moans softly in anticipation.

Jun breathes on Sho’s ear, licking and tugging teasingly. _Help me with something?_

At this point Sho would have given Jun anything money could buy, but he only says: _Yes?_

Jun moves closer, reaching for his other hand, splaying it open. Before Sho can ask again, he feels dollops of lube on the tip of his fingers. Realization hits and Sho can feel his cock twitching at the thought of fingering himself for Jun, in front of Jun.

Jun bites his ear again. _Go ahead and start. I’ll be right there_.

Slowly, Sho bends his hand so he could get access to his ass without dropping the lube. Jun helps him to spread his legs wider, holding his leg apart as he watches.

Sho starts with sliding one finger into his own ass, drawing out a choked moan out of him and a growl from Jun.

 _Keep going_. Jun begins to land kisses on his shoulder blade, encouraging. Without any difficulty, Sho continues to press in. The simulation feels so good and he’s beyond caring if Jun finally finds out that he is no stranger to the act. In time with the slow rhythm of Sho’s finger in his ass, Jun alternates between kissing Sho’s smooth back with his mouth open and leaving delicious bites all over.

There’s a sound of tearing wrapper and Sho’s loses Jun’s mouth for a while but anything else is secondary, knuckles within him now. He feels Jun shift behind him, but he doesn’t expect for Jun to join him.

Sho groans loudly at the feeling another finger pressed against him, clutching their joined hands tighter. He now has two fingers pressing in and out his ass, his and Jun’s, and every inch of his body is burning.

Jun kisses his nape, breathing raggedly. _So tight._ It takes a while for them to find a good rhythm but they move their hands together, in and out, in and out, until Sho can’t take it any longer, bright flashes invading his vision and he only wants more and more.

_More. Please._

Jun pauses before inserting another finger and Sho wails at the sensation. Their rhythm falters a bit but it doesn’t matter now. Sho is loose, flushed, and ready. He’s so ready and he wants Jun to take him now.

_Do you?_

Oh, for fuck’s sake, Sho swears at the cool tone. He can hear Jun laugh breathlessly in his head and he swears again. _Jun!_

Jun doesn’t answer but pulls out his fingers, before taking Sho’s hand and setting in his cock. Sho lets out a grateful sigh, wrapping his fingers on his erection, ready for more. Jun leans onto him, the head of his cock against Sho’s ass, and begins to push in.

Sho presses himself flat against the countertop, pushing his ass higher for leverage. He closes his eyes, getting ready for the first push, when a squeeze on their joined hands intensifies their connection. He hears Jun’s ragged voice in his head. _Ready?_

Sho could only come up with one answer. _Please_. And with that, Jun presses in with one swift push.

Sho cries out, and Jun doesn’t stop, he just thrusts deeper, relentless, taking what he wants. _Oh fuck. Sho-san_. Sho wants to cries out, wants to laugh, wants to scream in pleasure, but he keeps focusing on breathing, stroking his erection, waiting for the first pain to turn to pleasure.

Jun takes notice and slows down a bit and when it is Sho who grinds back into Jun, it’s Jun’s turn to moan, _Please_.

Sho squeezes on Jun’s hand, and raises his ass slightly higher. _Yes_.

Jun follows with a hard thrust, sending them both moaning. Jun continues his thrusts, steady, strong, and impatient, into Sho. _Stroke yourself. I won’t last long. God. You feel so good_.

Sho is not very far either. His hand is stroking his cock in rhythm with Jun’s thrusts. They move in synch, so close. Sho knows it. Jun knows it. And when Jun leans to slide his sweaty chest against Sho’s arching back, he thrusts harder and hitting Sho’s pleasure spot—breathlessly, Sho lets out a hoarse moan.

“Jun.”

The surprise of Jun hearing, instead of feeling, Sho’s voice gives him a hitch of pleasure and pushes him into climax. Brilliant flashing light explodes inside their minds. Sho feels Jun throbbing inside him, hot and deep, clutching hard onto their joined hand, and comes with a shout.

Jun drops his weight onto Sho’s back, nuzzling the side of Sho’s neck, and they stands as one for a few minutes, trying to regulate their breathing, trying to enjoy the rest of the show in their mind.

When Jun tries to pull out Sho’s hand clutches his harder. _Don’t let go yet_.

 _But I—_ Something changes Jun’s mind when he sees Sho’s heavy lidded eyes and soft smile. _Okay. I’m not letting go but I need to care the condom. It’s is going to be difficult to be done one handedly_.

Sho doesn’t even like his own tone, whiny and demanding, but he’s past beyond caring. _Whatever. Just don’t let go_.

 _Okay. Bear with me for a while, okay_.

Sho nods weakly. He’s not sure if he could stay standing if it wasn’t for the countertop or if Jun lets their hold go. Sho makes a low sound as Jun carefully takes care of condom, setting it aside. He lands a kiss on Sho shoulder’s blade. _Done. Let’s get you to bed_.

Jun guides their linking hand to Sho’s stomach, keeping it there as he slowly pushes Sho to a stand, taking most of Sho’s weight. Sho sighs contently when he feels Jun’s solid chest behind him, and follows the instruction diligently. Bed seems like a good option. Why didn’t they go to bed in the first place? Why did they have to go at each other in the kitchen?

 _You’re not the one to say that_. Jun’s amused voice is chuckling in his head. _It was you who has that mad fantasy_.

As a weak reply, Sho only leans further toward Jun’s body. It’s warm and comfortable, and he wants nothing but to get horizontal and start to drift asleep. _I didn’t hear you complaining_.

Jun is laughing out loud now. They are moving slowly, their linked hands still joined, heading to Jun’s bedroom. _Come on. There you go_. When they reach the room, Sho can see that Jun has turned the comforter aside. He gladly lets himself fall into the bed first, taking Jun with him.

Their hands are making things complicated, but they settle easily once Jun finishes arranging Sho in bed. As he lies on his side, smooth and cool sheet under him, Sho sighs in satisfaction. Jun positions their Link-- hand folded on Sho’s hand-- and settles comfortably behind Sho.

_We’re sleeping in then?_

Sho chuckles. _I’m sleeping in. You’re free to do anything you want. Although you need to wait till I’m awake if you require any active participation_.

 _What a terrible guest. And I don’t think I can do anything since you’re taking hostage of my left hand_.

Sho turns to meet Jun hovering behind him, with sleepy eyes and a soft smile. _Again, I didn’t hear you complaining_.

 _I’m an excellent host after all_.

Sho closes his eyes, sighing contently. He’s just going to sleep for a while—all those sleepless nights while Jun was away were something he needs to rectify. And now with Jun holding him, he finally could rest comfortably. Perhaps he could even persuade Jun to serve him three-course dinner later.

 _I heard all that, you know_. A wet kiss lands on the corner of his lips. _We'll deal with food later_.

The last thought Sho has before he completely drifts asleep is _warm~_.

|||

The season changes and they gradually fall into a routine. One day, over beer after a day filled with noisy meetings and hectic schedule, as they are enjoying a lazy night at Jun’s loft, huddled under a light blanket watching the night news in mute, Jun is the one who brings up the topic.

_Sho-san, don’t you think it’s about time we establish the fact that we’re kind of involved?_

_You mean that we’re in a relationship?_

Jun sighs wearily at Sho’s sharp tone. _You’ll freak out if I so much as mention that word. But let’s say I say yes and you can consider it later._

 _But I was thinking the same thing_.

 _That we’re in a relationship?_ Jun expects to find a horrified expression on Sho’s face, but he doesn’t. There’s even a small smile forming on the corner of those lips. Wouldn’t it be a good sign?

 _That we’re, uhm, involved,_ Sho says with a red flush riding on his cheeks.

Apparently not really and Jun chuckles at that short terse comment. _And here I thought we’re on the same page while you seem in pain saying the word_.

 _Well, I think we are_.

 _Yeah, that beautiful face of yours really says exactly the same thing_.

 _I can hear that sarcasm_.

 _It was meant for you to hear it anyway_.

They don't ponder further but things progress from there. One by one of their colleagues find out about their Link. They’ve received mixed of reactions, ranging from disbelief until sincere wishes. Nothing major happens, and Sho begins to settle into the idea of Linking with Jun more comfortably.

Few weeks later, Sho finds the courage to finally take Jun to visit his friend Aiba’s bar. They share comfortable silence during the trip, only holding hands when they were inside the taxi and no one else is around—they do quickly agree on that mutual rule, of no public display.

When they are walking down a crowded avenue, Jun tugs his coat sleeve and says, “You know what? I never imagine that you are strolling the alleys of Ikebukoro at night like this.”

Sho stops his pace to see that Jun is looking at him with a new light. “Really?”

“And do you know that this place is a train ride away? We could’ve saved the few thousand yen you spent on the taxi.”

At Sho’s blank look, Jun adds. “Of course, you would’ve preferred a taxi for its convenience.”

“Well, I don’t know about the train ride.”

“Really?” Jun says, a hint of surprise on his tone. He stares a while to Sho before return to his stroll. “Next time maybe we should try the train.”

Sho finds himself excited for both the next time and the promised train ride. “Okay.”

Jun chuckles. “I did say that the taxi ride is convenient, because of the rush hour, we would’ve been packed like sardines anyway. I’m just saying.”

“I’d like to try that.”

Jun turns to smile at Sho. “Next time then.”

They arrive at a small alley; the street lighting is dim and no one seems to be taking an interest in the lined up _izakaya_.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?”

“I’ve been here since my university days. I’m pretty sure.” Sho turns to Jun, in a mock expression. “We could’ve taken the taxi up to here, but at this hour, it’s too crowded.”

“I didn’t mean to doubt you, but aren’t these _izakaya_? I thought we’re going to your friends’ bar.”

“We are. It’s right over there, on the right.”

Jun turns to see a bright signboard that says _Harukaze_ in front of a stair leading to the second level. There’s nothing flashy in the signboard, only an open sign and the special for tonight—which is festive omelet.

“Seriously?”

Sho finally picks up what he considers as Jun’s surprise and hesitation. All of a sudden he feels like Jun won’t like this, that his plan is going to dissolve into a mess, and this is really not a good idea. “You don’t like it?”

“No, that’s not it,” Jun says, a tad too quickly, shaking his head. “That’s not it, it’s just—“

“—what?” Sho finds himself wanting to know because Jun’s opinion matters. This is his friends’ place; he has never taken anyone here, because it’s his sanctuary. Now that he comes with Jun, now that Jun is showing a bit of hesitance, his confidence begins to crumble. “Is there something wrong?”

They are standing in front of a poor-lit bar and Sho’s fidgeting as he waits for Jun to answer.

“I said that’s not it,” Jun says. He tries to see Sho’s face but it’s not easy with the darkness and all. “I was just surprised that—“

Sho gasps audibly when Jun stops mid-sentence and reaches to grab his hand. _What?_

_Sho-san, we are in a dark alley and no one is here._

_But—_

_Listen. We seem to mess this date even before it’s started. I’m not going to apologize for it, but you don’t have to be so fidgety all of a sudden._

_I’m not fidgety._ Sho shifts between his feet, and catches himself just in time to catch Jun’s grin.

_There. Let’s clear this up before I have to meet your friends. And hold hands while we’re at it._

_We both agreed on no public display._

_Which doesn’t mean anything right now. This is barely public and I have something I need to say._

_But—_

_Just listen up first, will you?_

Sho stops his struggle and waits impatiently for Jun to continue. Here they are standing facing each other, hands held together in front of them, in a dark alley in Ikebukuro. If the night turns ugly, if Jun doesn’t like where this is going, at least he still can have his friends close.

Jun rolls his eyes on the though. _You’re unbelievable. First, I was making a conversation about the train ride. I didn’t mean to scold you for your planning or anything._

_I thought—_

_I think I know what you’re thinking, that’s why I’m clearing this up now_. Jun pauses. _And second, I was surprised that you took me to a dark alley because I thought we’re going to some swanky place, like some place in Ginza. I thought I knew you quite well by now. Apparently I don’t_.

Sho’s trying to cut Jun’s stream of words off in his mind but Jun brushes him off easily.

_I’m not done. I also thought you as someone who’s predictable with that schedule nitpicking of yours, but apparently you’re not. So, yeah, I was surprised. Pleasantly surprised._

Sho nods. _Can I say something now?_

In the darkness, Sho could’ve sworn that he could see Jun blush, but he wouldn’t bet his money on it.

“Sure.”

_That’s not nice. I thought we are doing this in our heads._

“I’m done talking now.”

_But I’m not. So you listen up now._

Jun blinks at the tone but then he waits for Sho to continue. _Okay._

_This place is important to me, that’s why we’re here today. But if you don’t like it, we can just go somewhere._

_Sho-san, I’ve been waiting for this with bated breath._ Jun finally smiles at him. _You’re going to introduce me to your friends, and they’re going to pump me for details and interrogate me, right?_

 _What? No, they won’t._ Although Sho isn’t sure anymore now that Jun mentions it. _They won’t, will they?_

Jun laughs, and finally takes that final step to come into Sho’s space. With one of his hand holding Sho’s the right side, Jun presses their chests together, and leans forward. _They definitely will._

_But—_

__And I’m ready for it. I’m even looking forward for it._ _

__Really?_ _

__Really.__ Jun gives Sho’s lips a light peck. _And just remember, next time it’d be your turn to meet my parents._

Sho gulps and leans back to see that Jun’s eyes are twinkling with humor. _You’re joking, right?_

 _Well, that depends on how this night turns out actually._ Jun laughs now, his breath soft on Sho’s cheek. _Hey, you have your arm around me already._

Sho’s reflex should have been letting the loose hold on Jun’s waist go, but he wants to relish on their short moment, so he holds tighter. _I sure do. Now, what I am going to do with you?_

Jun’s laugh in this mind is soft and warm like butter and Sho does what comes first to his mind: he leans forward and kisses Jun.

 _Oh_. Jun replies the kiss warmly. _You were fidgety few minutes ago and now your tongue is in my mouth._

Sho blushes at the words but he deepens the kiss. _Someone said that it’s a dark alley and no one is around anyway._

_I’m definitely not complaining._

_You better not be._ Sho deepens the kiss, changing the angle so he can nibble more on Jun’s lips, the way he’s been wanting to do since the afternoon. Jun responds eagerly, and slowly melting in his arms, closing their already tight distance.

A slight creak can be heard from above, but they are still linked to each other and don’t take any notice as a window slowly opens and two heads look down on them.

“Hotdamn! This is way better than I expected.”

“Yes. Finally someone is handling Sho-chan right. Look at that hand clutching that ass.”

At the mention of his name and Jun’s ass, Sho leaps back, breathless, looking for the source of sound. He looks up to see Aiba and Nino waving down to him with wide smiles.

“Good evening!”

“You—“ Sho chokes on his reply before he has no option but to bury his face in Jun’s shoulder. “I hate you guys.”

Aiba says with a smile. “What’s that? I can’t hear you.”

“He said he hates us, Aiba-chan. Same old, same old. Why don’t you come inside and tell that to our faces?”

Jun wraps his arm around Sho’s waist and braces himself to look up and behind him.

Aiba waves at him with a wide smile. “Hello, Sho-chan’s Link. Would you mind taking the activities inside where it’s warm?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind to keep on watching as long as the beer keeps on flowing,” Nino adds.

“Nino.”

Jun recovers fast, even with the apparent flush on his face. Still holding Sho in his arm, he bravely replies. “Up these stairs?”

“Yes. First door to your right.”

“Okay. We’ll be right there.”

“Great. See you up here.” Aiba nudges Nino to go inside. “Come on. They’re coming up. We need to store the CCTV monitor back to its place.”

At the sound of shared laughter the window closes and they are left with silence and darkness again.

“Sho-san?”

_I want to go home._

Jun chuckles at the tone and at the weight of Sho that is comfortable on his hold. _We can if you want. But we got this far, shouldn’t we just get this over with?_

_I bet you’re not looking forward to meet my friends anymore._

_You don’t know that._

Sho burrows his face deeper into Jun’s neck.

_We can keep on standing here, and holding on to each other. But I’m rather thirsty. And I heard there’s free beer flowing for the patrons?_

Sho laughs. _You’re free to have anything from the menu. I just need to kill them first._

_Let’s take this upstairs and do just that then._

Sho finally takes his face off Jun’s shoulder, and already missing the warmth. Jun is looking at him with a kind eyes and all he wants is to lean forward and be in Jun’s hold again.

_Don’t let go?_

_I won’t. But you need to lead the way. I don’t think the stairs is wide enough for both of us._

Sho laughs again, and perhaps tonight is not as bad as it promises to be. _Okay._

Without breaking their handholding, they climb to the second floor. At the door, Sho turns once again to see and check on Jun. Now that there’s dim lighting from the hallway he can see Jun’s playful and warm smile. _You’re okay? Really?_

Jun gives their joined hand a reassuring squeeze. _I’m fine. Let’s go in._

Sho pushes the door open, still with Jun’s hand on his hold. “Show your annoying face, jerks!”

Jun laughs behind him and follows.

|||

“I knew it! That CCTV set was a damn good investment,” Nino says, now perching on the end of the bar. He sips his beer slowly with his mischievous glints fixed on Jun.

Sho has led Jun to take the seat at the other end of the bar, while he puts himself next to Nino, a gesture that is both sweet and childish but doesn’t escape Jun’s attention. “Nino, you are a pervert and you need to shut up soon.”

“I don’t think you can shut me up. After all now we have a recording,” Nino replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Starters.” Aiba comes with two platters of sliced _yamaimo_ , putting them in front of Jun. He lowers his voice for Jun to hear him. “Don’t mind them. They did this all the time.”

Jun smiles. “Can I also have a glass of beer, for starters?”

“Sure. Everything is on the house. Order up anything. You should also know that I make mean cocktails.”

“After the beer?”

“Got it. Beer coming right up.”

A few beer glasses later for Jun and Nino, and more like a bottle of whiskey later for Sho, Nino is asking them with slurry voice. “Sho-chan, why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to be busy making out with your new found Link partner?” Nino turns to Aiba, sending him a wink. “That’s what we did when we first connected.”

Aiba chuckles at the reference, but Sho doesn’t seem to be amused at all. “Nino—“

“Sho—“ Nino mimics Sho’s eye roll. “You are such a prude. I wonder how you could survive all the stress without getting laid.”

Sho tries to get another shot of whiskey, but Aiba ignores him. “I’m getting laid now.”

“You’re drunk,” Nino giggles.

Sho pouts and points at Nino with a wiggled finger. “You’re drunker.”

“No, you’re even drunker,” Nino says, now sliding on the bar counter, with his hand pillowing his head.

“You are both completely wasted,” Aiba concludes.

He turns to Jun with kind eyes as they watch Nino and Sho continue to point their fingers at each other in a childlike manner, while throwing empty insults.

After a while, Nino turns his attention to Aiba. “I totally blame you. I’ve waited for them and all that’s available here is the free beer.”

“I offered you tea,” Aiba says, with a fond smile on his face. “You said you were nervous. Better not to drink those beers.”

Sho imitates the same gesture as Nino, folding his arm to pillow his head, scooting closer to Jun’s direction. Jun reaches out in reflex to rest his hand on Sho’s nape, and begins to caress the end of Sho’s hair absently.

On the other end, Nino sends a betrayed look to Aiba who only replies with a soft smile. “Give them some slack, Nino. They are new at this.”

Jun picks up the underlying implication; it should have not been obvious but maybe since he’s new in this he’s more intuitive than an average person. “You guys are linked?”

“Why yes,” Aiba turns to Jun while wiping his hand on Nino’s face in affectionate gesture. “I will never stand his being annoying all the time if I didn’t.”

“I said no face-touching.” Nino slurs. “You are being annoying first,”

“Of course I am,” Aiba says, still with the calm tone, putting a glass of water in front of Nino. “Or else how could I keep up with you?”

Nino groans as he slouches back to the counter and closes his eyes. Aiba laughs at that. Jun seems to see that they are talking by their link, from the way Nino straighten his back before settling in a much more comfortable position.

Aiba turns back to Jun. “He has a back problem, and it’s not good for him to slouch like that.”

“I don’t know how I handle him,” Jun says, eyes down to see the mop of Sho’s hair. “I hope this is all right.”

“From what I’ve seen tonight, you’re handling him just fine. Marvelously even,” Aiba says, tipping his head to point Jun’s fingers that haven’t stopped playing with the tip of Sho’s hair.

“I sure hope so.”

“Why don’t I get you some wine and we can talk in peace, now that these two clowns has gone down. They could take their second wind in a while, and I still have some cheese if you want some.”

“Just wine is fine. I need to stop drinking soon,” Jun says, pointing at Sho, “at least one of us needs to function in order to get home.”

Aiba freezes a while, and he smiles warmly toward Jun. “You do know how to handle him. That’s lovely.”

Jun flushes at the sudden praise. “Ah, thank you.”

“I’ll be right back.”

When Aiba goes to the back of the shop, Jun looks down at Sho’s head. He stands up for a while, standing beside Sho, and tries to get Sho into a more comfortable position. When he lifts his hand from Sho’s nape to scoot over, Sho grunts grumpily.

“Is this okay?” Jun puts his hand back on Sho’s nape, although he wants to offer his hand more, but Sho’s folded hand seems to be the best pillow in the world for him right now, and he doesn’t want to intrude on that.

Sho nods with a hum, so Jun lets him be.

Aiba comes back with a bottle of wine and two tall glasses. “Here we go.”

“Shouldn’t you deal with Nino?”

“He’ll be calling me when he needs me,” Aiba says, pointing at his temple when he already puts the glasses down. “It’s okay. We can enjoy this while they recharge.”

“Ah, so you can talk without holding hands.”

“Sure we can.”

“Then you have such a rare Link.”

“Well, that might be a compliment, but I don’t really think so. Most of the Link partners are connected and even if their bond is stronger when they’re touching, they can easily talk to each other without touching. Some have trouble with distance, but that’s understandable.” Aiba pauses a bit, staring at Jun’s face with a question. “You’re still having problems with it?”

“I actually tried once, but I don’t think Sho-san did. So it didn’t work.”

Aiba smiles at him. “Well, you’re both new at this, and it’s only been a few months, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yeah.”

“Nino and I didn’t get it right until our second year. I think it was completely normal.”

Jun couldn’t help thinking there was no wonder these two look so comfortably connected and in tune with each other. “How long have you been connected?”

“Going on 16.”

“Months?”

“No. Years.”

Jun blinks his surprise. “You’ve been together for _16_ years?”

“Well, that seems like it. We’re one of those early cases and were only gangly teenagers when we linked. There was this stupid baseball match and we were playing on the opposite team. When my team beat his—don’t trust him if he tells you otherwise—we lined up to thank the other team for the game. And it happened. We didn’t officiate it until after we graduated from high school though.”

“That’s so sweet,” Jun says. “Except for my parents and other older pairs, I’ve never heard of anyone forming a connection at such a young age.”

“Why thank you,” Aiba says with a smile. He takes a sip of his wine again. “Nino is a great person. I’m grateful to be linked to him.”

“I’m sure the feeling is mutual. I can see it by the way he’s looking at you, even with the barbs he spouted at Sho-san.”

Aiba chuckles. “Yeah. He just has this cute way to show his love. Even more so because Sho-chan is special.”

Jun laughs warmly at that.

“Don’t forget your wine,” Aiba reminds him.

Jun accepts the glass and takes a sip. “This is excellent.”

“Sho-chan gives it to us for New Year. I haven’t had the chance to enjoy this. As you can see, my dear Link is a pathetic lightweight. Plus he’d waste this good wine by whining about how expensive it is.”

“Well, I am usually conflicted about expensive stuff, having the feeling of I need to deserve it on the first place. But I’m learning to be more acceptable, you know, with Sho-san around.”

Aiba doesn’t respond. He clinks his glass with Jun and then takes another slow sip, followed by a silent stare to Jun. “I like you.”

“Oh.”

“You are a good Link for him. I can see that.”

“But you have only met me, like, three hours ago.”

“You can handle him just fine and that’s an achievement. Not many people could get him to open himself like that.”

“So I keep hearing.”

“Have you done your research on him?”

“I did the general but not the thorough run,” Jun says. “I know that is what most new Link partners do but I feel like I’m breaching his trust by doing so. He’d tell me his stories if he wants to.”

“Oh, you _are_ good.” Aiba takes another sip again. “Very good.”

“Really? I sometimes have a feeling that we’re not moving any further.” At a realization that he just complained about Sho to Sho’s best friend, Jun tries to rephrase his thoughts. “Not that–“

“I get you. Sho-chan can be unbelievably stubborn. That’s actually one of his best traits.” Aiba laughs fondly. “He has a lot of, what did you call it, baggage, and a smart brain. They don’t always bring out the best of him.”

“You don’t need to—“

“I wanted to share that, because you need to know. That might not show up on your general check, but just be prepared.”

Jun is the one who falls silent this time, slowly sipping his wine.

“Our door is always open, of course,” Aiba adds. “You’re a friend now, and when Sho is being a handful, he needs that smack on the ass. Literally. Just give it to him.”

Jun chuckles. “I like you, too. And just for the record, I already am giving the smacks.”

Aiba’s face brightens even more at that. “Ah, we’re getting to the sizzling sex details and Nino’s not even awake. He’s going to envy me for this later. You hear that, Nino?”

At the weak grunt across the counter, Aiba and Jun share a laugh.

Sho only stirs a bit beside Jun before resuming to a soft snore.

They finish the wine in silence, a short breather, before they need to deal with their respective Links.

|||

They’ve arranged to spend the weekend at Jun’s place. Nothing fancy, Jun truly insists, we’re going to lazy around and enjoy it. Sho on the other hand is trying not to be nervous about it, but he still is. It’s not often for him to not plan anything so this counts as a small sacrifice. Not that staying with Jun for the weekend requires hardship. After all, there’s talk about meat and chocolate ice cream. But, being lazy all weekend is not something he’s used to.

As agreed, at precisely 7 PM on Friday, Sho arrives at Jun’s floor. He is supposed to come by to get Jun before they head to Jun’s place.

But what he finds on Jun’s floor is a chaotic circus.

Most of the people are still on their desks, either typing furiously on their keyboards or staring at their screens. Some interns are making rounds for cups of coffee and picking up freshly printed-papers. A young associate passes him and greets him with a great hurry, taking his time to say that Matsumoto-san is currently at his office, and apologizing for the situation. Not that he needs the apology, Sho frowns while he slowly heads to Jun’s office.

The door is as usual wide open, but Sho can hear voices from inside, heatedly debating before a dismissive tone sends rapid stream of instructions.

Sho steps aside just in time for a group of people, clutching their laptops and files, walk out hurriedly from the office. He notices the distressed look and doesn’t miss their quick greeting mixed with what he thinks as some sort of relief on their faces.

He takes a look, peeking from the door, to find Jun with his sleeves rolled up, currently cursing onto his computer screen. The view is so rare that Sho finds himself smiling fondly over it. He knocks on the door gently, just to let Jun know that he’s at the door.

Jun turns toward the door with cold eyes, ready to scold anyone who had the nerve to disturb him. A warm recognition flashes when he finds Sho standing by the door, but his stance is still tense.

“Sorry,” he says with a heavy sigh, “I thought you were Abe-kun.”

Sho nods, still standing by the door. “Is it okay if I come in? Or I can just wait somewhere else if you’re still not finished.”

Jun stares at Sho in silence for a few seconds, before he gestures for Sho to come inside. “And just lock the door. They know I could use a break.”

Sho raises his eyebrows, but he complies. After locking the door behind him, he walks to Jun’s desk.

Jun lets out a sigh and sits back on his chair. “First, I didn’t forget. There was— Something came up half an hour ago.”

“Okay.” Sho stops just a few steps from Jun, and waits.

“And second, I was going to let you know that I’d be detained, but it totally slipped my mind,” Jun says, palming his face. “I hate that revision has to happen on a Friday. I should’ve anticipated this but I didn't.”

Sho looks down at Jun’s back, and he does the first thing that comes into his mind. He kneels in front of Jun. Feeling Sho’s presence in front of him, Jun holds out a hand without looking up. Sho reaches to hold Jun’s hand and they stay like that for a moment. He isn’t surprised to feel Jun’s mind being a whirl of organized chaos, with to-do points and various designs floating, lined up for processing.

 _I don’t think I can make it out of here before 10_.

Sho reaches to stroke Jun’s hair softly. _Okay_.

Jun finally lifts his face and stares at Sho with his tired eyes. _We might not be able to go to Aiba’s after all_.

 _We can go another time. It’s not a problem_.

There they are behind Jun’s desk, sharing a link, and compromising.

When Jun sighs again, Sho cups his face one-handedly and repeats his point. _It’s not a problem. I can wait for you to finish here and then we can get straight to your place_.

 _Thank you_.

_I’m going to grab something to eat at the cafeteria. Do you want me to send food up?_

_You’d do that?_

_Yes. Partially because I’m hungry myself, and you’ll work better when you’ve had dinner_.

 _Thank you_.

 _It’s nothing. I understand the frustration, along with the need to finish this as quickly as possible_.

Jun leans down to capture Sho’s lips, and in their link, he says again, _Thank you_.

There’s a knock on the door, followed with a soft ‘Matsumoto-san? Team B is ready for another review, Sir.’

They stop kissing, but Jun doesn’t let Sho’s hand go. Instead he raises his voice, and says, “I need 3 minutes here.”

At a soft ‘Yes, Sir’ from the door, Sho looks at Jun with a question in his eyes. _I thought you need to get this over with quickly_.

 _They can wait three minutes, and I want a hug_.

Sho chuckles at the petulant tone, but he stands up and pulls Jun with him. Wrapping their joined hands behind his back, Sho takes Jun in a loose hug.

Jun breathes a long sigh. _I need this_.

 _Take as much as you need_. Sho can feel Jun’s smile on the crook of his neck, and he holds on a while longer. _Find me when you’re done. I’ll be downstairs_.

The first thing Sho does in the office cafeteria is to arrange trays of hot food to be sent to Jun’s office. After making sure that there wouldn’t be any problem with the food, he orders a set for himself. On the corner of the dining area, he enjoys his simple dinner menu quietly.

When Jun hasn’t sent any news by 9PM, he cancels his plan to drive to Jun’s place and have his overnight bag brought up to him instead. With a small Boston bag by his side, Sho plugs into a new e-novel he’s been wanting to read, and waits for Jun.

Two more coffee refills later, Sho looks up from his book to find the cafeteria almost empty, except for some people of the late night shift chatting behind the counter. He glances at his watch, few minutes after 10, and decides that Jun would take a little longer.

He’s back to his reading—finally getting to the part where the plot thickens and the real conflict begins—until he feels Jun coming around the corner. He finds Jun walking toward him, with his wrinkled suit and a tired expression. Sho sets his tablet and smiles to welcome Jun to the table.

“I’m sorry it turned out to be this late.” Jun just stands there to stare at Sho and does nothing, hands clutching at his bag.

Sho figures that Jun doesn’t want to stay at the office any longer. “Shall we go then?”

“Can we?”

“Okay,” Sho says, quickly putting his stuff into his bag. “Let’s go.”

Jun smiles at the sight of Sho’s overnight bag, “It is only one weekend, Sho-san.”

“You’ll never know if you’d need anything,” Sho says with a grin.

They walk out the cafeteria together, and are waiting for the taxi in the lobby when Jun suddenly remembers that he hasn’t dealt with the cafeteria’s bill.

“I had it covered.”

Jun frowns. “You paid for it? All those trays of food? Sho-san, you can’t, we were—“

“The company had it covered.” When Jun just stares with a questioning look, Sho adds, “you were doing overtime. It’s only right for us to cover it.”

“If I find out that it was your own money covering for my department, I would be pissed.”

Sho nods, thankful that their taxi has arrived, and hopes that Jun will never find out.

|||

Around midnight, Jun nudges Sho to pour them another round of whiskey shots. It’d be Jun’s fifth shot, Sho notes while he’s still nursing his second. Jun has been drinking nonstop since they arrive at his place—claiming that since Sho is around they should spend their nights together, instead of hitting the bed like tired salarymen.

When Sho is finally able to stop Jun from pouring another shot, reminding him that they are indeed just tired salarymen, Jun doesn’t go down without a fight. _But I don’t want to be in bed. It’s Friday night, we should drink up for a job well done_.

Sho knows Jun only managed to ensure that his work is merely passable, but he doesn’t comment. Instead he helps Jun up from his seat, joining their hands, and begins to guide him to the bedroom.

Jun clutches Sho’s hand tight. _Sho-san, no_.

 _You’ll feel better if you just lie down. Come on_.

Jun takes it with a reluctant whine but he makes a move to the bedroom with Sho’s arm around him.

 _You just want sex, or probably want me between you legs_.

At the slurred remark, Sho tightens his hold on Jun’s waist. _Of course I just want sex. But it’s going to be me who’s going down between your legs_.

Jun giggles at that, his mind is sparkling with distant want. _Oh, I wouldn’t say no to that_.

Small victory, Sho notes. _Then, let’s get to bed and start immediately_.

Jun drops himself on the bed gracefully, and all Sho has to do is pull down Jun’s sweats in one go to strip the man.

Jun turns over, naked from the waist down and sprawl without elegance. _I can see you can’t wait to get down to business_.

Sho crawls slowly, grazing skin as he goes, causing Jun to moan in delight. He’s on top of Jun, covering the warm body with his own. _This is not business, never is. This is fucking personal_.

 _That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me_. Jun looks up to stare back at Sho’s eyes, his eyes wild, and tired, but lovingly. _But I need you down there, Sho-san, and I need it now_.

Sho chuckles, swiping down for a quick kiss before complying. _You’re such a grump when you’re drunk_.

 _Am not_. Jun sighs when Sho’s hand runs to sneak inside his shirt. _Just get me naked already_.

Sho drops a kiss on Jun’s left nipple before licking the small mole beneath it. _Grump_.

Jun laughs when Sho tickles him, all thoughts of the terrible day now far from his mind, _Tickles_.

 _Take off your shirt_. Sho hums on Jun’s stomach and proceeds to go lower. _I’ll get back up there when I’m done here_.

Jun gladly complies, because Sho’s giving kisses on his inner thighs and everything feels good. A thorough attention might be an understatement, as Sho goes down and pays detailed attention to every part of Jun, eliciting moans, grunts, and sighs.

When Sho finally has Jun in his mouth, he continues to drag on the slow movements, lazily letting Jun sigh into the mattress in time with his head going up and down.

_Yes. Faster._

Sho doubles his effort to get Jun to the back of his throat, and receives a sharp tug in his hair.

_I’m going to be a grump all my life if this is what I am getting._

Jun now raises his hips in time with Sho’s head movement, in a rhythm they’ve gotten so good at, in overflowing connection, their minds blend with each other, and together they race to climax. Sho hums, causing Jun to moan, and sucks harder. _Come for me._

 _No, no._ Jun pants. _Together. We should. Together. Come up here._

Jun tugs harder, trying to stop Sho, until Sho lets Jun out of his mouth and he’s a sight to see, with saliva and precome spread around his swollen lips, and Jun wants to have those lips on him. _Come here. And take those fancy pants off now._

Sho rolls his eyes, before he quickly reaches for his zipper, sloppily tries to get rid of his pants.

_Really. Why are you still clothed?_

Sho throws his pants somewhere to the bedside and comes down on Jun again, this time, with both of them naked, slick with sweat, they fit with each other. Jun moans at the contact, and Sho feels Jun’s erection touching his untouched and feels the electricity.

 _Fuck._ Sho swears.

Jun moans in reply, his hip searching the friction that is missing now that Sho’s mouth is in front of him. _Yes._

Sho laughs on Jun’s face, sharing a ragged breath, and complies. _Grump._

Jun props himself on his elbows to look down at Sho fetching the lube from his dresser, squirting a liberal amount of it on his palm and then he goes back to Jun again.

He takes hold of Jun’s cock and has Jun thrusting into his grip eagerly.

_Together. Come on now._

Sho hovers to bring their cocks together in his slick palms. As he presses them both together, Jun groans. He continues the pace, moving his hand back and forth, faster, and faster, now that they are getting closer, together. Jun comes first with a loud and long moan, and Sho is not far behind, dizzy and gasping with pleasure, he keeps stroking both of them until completion.

 _Fuck._ Jun throws his head back to the pillow, reaching to stroke Sho’s head softly. _You really just want sex._

Sho chuckles breathlessly, dropping himself next to Jun, leaving no space between them as they both catch their breath. _Apparently I do._ Sho smiles when Jun doesn't show any intention of moving, content with lying in the middle of his own bed, with their come messily drying on his stomach. He squeezes Jun’s hand lightly and kisses Jun’s closed eye softly. _I’ll clean up, and then I’ll be right back._

Jun grunts with his eyes closed, but his hold on Sho’s hand is loosening; he knows Sho’ll be right back.

Late into the morning, Sho wakes up with a distant ringing sound in his head. He blinks blearily to find Jun burrowing closer to him, making a sound like he’s in pain. He wraps Jun closer, trying to give comfort, holding out to clasp their hands together. _Was that you?_

_You think?_

Sho chuckles sleepily. _Remind me to not get crazily drunk and share my hangover with you. And we should probably brush our teeth._

 _Does that mean no good morning kiss?_ Jun’s hand is sliding leisurely up and down Sho’s naked back, his face on Sho’s chest.

_As much as I adore your face, I’m not going near that foul mouth of yours now._

Jun nips him on the chest. _Fine. Have it your way._

They stay close comfortably for few more minutes and Sho is about to drift off again when something clicks in his mind. So that’s why? _Is this why you don’t want to spend the night at the hotel, and always go home in the morning. So I don’t get to see this?_

 _Shut up._ Jun groans and curls smaller, taking Sho’s arm with him, and stays like that.

_I like it._

Jun elbows Sho, missing it by a mile, and laughs.

_I like your grump better this way._

_Shut up._ Jun tries to shout in his head, causing the ringing headache to come back even worse. _Argh._

_I’d fetch you aspirin if you tell me where they are. Or even coffee, if you only allow me to use your machine._

Jun squints. _You’re never going to get near my coffee machine. But there’s aspirin in the bathroom cabinet._

Sho begins shifting out of their tangle of limbs but Jun clutches tighter, stopping him.

_In a minute. Don’t let go yet._

And you once said I’m clingy, Sho wants to say, but he keeps the thought to himself. He beams instead and drops another kiss to the top of Jun’s head. _Okay._

|||

Jun takes the trip to the bathroom himself to get the aspirins. Before long he emerges from the bathroom. “I’m running a bath for us,” Jun says, before disappearing to the kitchen. “Two coffees coming up.”

Sho rolls over on the big bed, sighing with a smile in his face. Two days with no plan doesn’t sound so bad now, perhaps he could get used to it at the end—especially with Jun around. He drifts into light sleep and is startled when Jun pats his shoulder a few minutes later.

“Here you go,” Jun says, setting a steaming mug on the bedside table, and heading away for the bathroom with his mug. “Bath is ready.”

Sho drags himself to sit by the bed, rubbing his eyes, grateful for the caffeine intake. He takes a few slow sips, feeling himself more alive, then heads to the bathroom.

Inside he finds Jun already sitting in the tub, smiling like a cat, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and holding the other for Sho.

_You’re drinking coffee? In the bathtub?_

Jun looks at him as if Sho has just said something completely ridiculous. _I’m having my favorites—bath salt, hot coffee, and you—in one go. Your complaint means nothing to me_.

 _Okay then_. Still, Sho stands naked with confusion in the middle of the bathroom. _How am I going to join you now?_

Jun pats the water in the space next to him, indicating Sho should go for the side of the bathtub. _You’re going to be my cushion_.

 _Why can’t you be my cushion?_ Sho pouts, but he takes a step into the warm bathtub before sliding into his space. _Oh, this is very nice_.

Jun scoots closer, arranging himself and Sho’s legs, so he could settle in front of Sho, his coffee cup propped on the tub’s edge. _Yeah_.

Sho holds Jun loose between his legs and closes his eyes. The water is slightly warmer than he would have liked but the silence of the loft, the morning light coming through the windowsill near the ceiling is comforting.

_Sho-san?_

Sho hums, eyes still closed, his hand reaches to rub Jun’s stomach.

_Do you notice?_

_Notice what?_

Jun shifts between Sho’s legs, half-turning to see Sho’s face. _This._

Sho tries to feel something, anything, but nothing comes to his senses but Jun’s staring at him, waiting for his answer. _What?_

 _So you don’t notice._ Jun whispers in his head. _Let’s try this then. Don’t open your eyes._

Sho stays silent for a while, trying to sort his mind. He still doesn’t feel anything out of the ordinary, but he could indulge Jun for a little while. _Okay._

_What am I doing now? How am I feeling?_

Sho frowns in confusion. _What?_

_Don’t open your eyes. Just feel. And answer my questions._

Sho tries, but it isn’t easy. _What are you doing now? Staring at me, still holding that coffee cup._

_And?_

_Smiling— Wait, why are you smiling?_ Sho opens his eyes to see Jun exactly as the image in his mind few seconds ago, staring at him with a small smile, and that coffee cup. _You are happy._

 _And you are confused._ Jun sets his coffee cup on the bathroom floor before returning to his position. _Now, do you notice?_

 _Notice what?_ Sho’s tone is a bit higher; there’s something Jun’s happy about; there’s something making Jun smile like that, something important.

_Of course. It’s damn important._

Sho closes his eyes again with frustration. He feels Jun’s impatience under the blaring happiness, but he still couldn’t get anything else. Notice? Notice what? Is there something different?

 _Sho-san._ Jun’s voice calms him and he tries again to get something with his senses. _Sho-san, where are your hands?_

As answer, Sho lifts both his hands out of the water, opening his eyes to see water cascading away through his fingers. _Under the water. They were under— Oh._

Jun’ smiles widens before he chuckles happily. _Yeah. Oh._

_Why are we talking in our heads then?_

_It’s our Link._ Jun scoots forward, closing their remaining distance, so he is folded in front of Sho, touching Sho’s face tenderly, playing up the sparks they now share. _Let’s just say we just leveled up._

Sho doesn’t know how to take this. _Is it a good thing?_

 _It’s the best thing._ Jun moves his thumb, rubbing Sho’s cheekbones in small circles. _Unless you’re planning to conspire against me, or something like that._

Sho turns his head to land a kiss on Jun’s palm, a cowardly gesture he knows, but it is either that or opening his eyes and staring into Jun’s searching eyes. He has a question after all. _What if I’m not ready?_

Sho expects a nudge, a rib, a laugh, a scold, but he wasn’t prepared to hear Jun call his name softly, his hand kept on holding Sho’s face firmly. _Open your eyes_. When Sho shakes his head, and is sure that he’s now red with embarrassment, Jun adds, _Please_.

Sho wets his lips nervously and opens his eyes slowly only to find Jun’s face very close to his, and, damn those piercing eyes. His own eyes flutter closed again when Jun kisses him, slow and sweet, moaning into Jun’s mouth as the kiss undoes him.

He holds Jun within his arms, keeping him there, and surrenders. The old him would have never admitted his fear. But the Sho who’s being kissed so tenderly by Jun now has different reasons to believe, to no longer fear intimacy, to trust. He wants to trust Jun completely, because he knows that Jun will trust him equally. He feels selfish and at the same time rightful to only want the best thing, right here, right now, to complete him, to complete their Link. _Jun_.

Jun breathes in his lips, holding him steady. _No one is ever ready for this and I’m equally afraid, you know_.

 _I think I know._ Sho shifts forward, pulling Jun onto his lap. _If I don’t, you’ll be there with me anyway_. This time, it is Sho who surges to kiss Jun breathless and they don't part until they need air.

|||

That afternoon, Sho makes a self-resolution: to never go grocery shopping with Jun again—unless Jun begs him on his knees, or under any other kinky sexual promising favors. The man apparently isn’t kidding when he said he takes grocery shopping very seriously. At the supermarket, they goes aisle by aisle, before going back to random aisles because Jun wants something else, or he just want to get something back from the row they have just passed three times, or getting something more, because Jun says they haven’t get enough food supply.

Sho is almost sure that it is a ploy at the end because Jun couldn’t possibly need that much stuff to cook, or to do anything else in that matter. They linger at the fresh poultry section for nearly half an hour, twenty minutes on the vegetable section, and another half hour on the spice racks.

At the cashier, Jun turns to Sho, winks playfully, and leaves him to settle the bill—who is still in trance after the intense shopping session or else he would notice that Jun had just spent 20,000 yen in one go, only shopping for groceries.

 _I really hope this is worth the food_.

 _Oh, you would be on my knees before we get into desert_.

_We’re having desert?_

_I did promise you chocolate ice cream_.

 _I don’t think we bought any pint of ice cream back there_.

 _That’s because I’m going to make it for you_.

Sho stops short beside Jun. _You’re kidding me._ And when he sees that Jun just keeps walking and sends a smirk at him, he blinks in surprise. _You’re not kidding me. Oh God. You can make ice cream? I’ll be down on my knees as soon we’re closing your front door_. He laughs when Jun rolls his eyes, knowing that it means affection by now. _Before you, my Saturday is usually filled with long naps, and booze_.

Jun turns and smiles at Sho this time; his loft is just around the corner. _Well, we had long naps this morning. I’m sure getting drunk tonight could also be arranged_.

Later that night, Sho perches himself on one of the stools on the kitchen counter, watching Jun working on the stove and sipping his wine slowly.

_Could you pour us more wine? The stew is almost ready._

Sho shakes himself off his reverie, turning to refill their glasses. _You know, I think I really could get used to this_.

Jun turns, smiling, fully knowing that Sho doesn’t only mean their spending time together, their conversation in their shared Link, but the whole idea of becoming one. _That’s the literal idea_.

 _I also think it doesn’t scare me as much as it was before in the very beginning_.

Jun turns off the stove before walking to where Sho’s sitting, caging the man with both his hand on other side on the kitchen counter, and leaning for a kiss. _Thank you_.

Sho sighs into Jun’s touch. _I don’t think that I would have come to terms with this if it weren’t for you. I’ve been so terrible, right?_

_Well, yes. But Linking is not easy to handle, especially for someone who’s not familiar with it. You did falter in the beginning but you are doing just fine now._

Sho runs his hands up and down Jun’s arm, searching for confirmation, before reaching up to frame Jun’s face. _Really?_

Jun nods, his smile soft and warm. _We are doing fine._

For the first time since their meeting, after their shared nights, their adventures, and their linking connections, Sho finally says the words he never said, the words Jun needs to hear, the words that represents his true feeling, the two simple words. _Thank you._


End file.
